Who holds my heart? JONAS
by xXSWEETGOODBYEXx
Summary: All 3/3 of JONAS fall for Grace, will it be the end of JONAS or a whole new beginning! Who will she chose? Worth the read! Much better than summary leads on!
1. Chapter 1

3/3 JONAS

**This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it is kind of choppy! Please review! I promise that it will get a lot better probably around chapter 4 is when i'm going to kick it up a notch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or any of its characters, no matter how much I wished that I did! I do however own Grace!**

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

NickPOV:

"Joe, Kevin did you guys hear that there is going to be a new girl at school on Monday?"

"Yeah, what if she is an obsessed fan? Remember what happened when Macy transferred to the school it caused an uprising in the school for days, even the girls who paid no attention to us went crazy." Joe said as he made his way into the mini recording studio.

"Yes I remember that's why we need to make a plan I'm not going through all that screaming and obsessing again, at least not at school!"

Kevin was in the studio now, jumping right into the conversation. "Alright then Nick what is the big plan?"

"We get Stella to meet the girl first and make sure she isn't obsessive and then even if she is, Stella can show her that we are just regular people!" I was the leader for a reason I had a solution to everything in fact I had already called Stella and she was in on the plan I knew she would be because the whole school was buzzing with the news of the student, the school hadn't had a new student since Macy Misa. That was a few years ago and now in just one day we would have a new classmate I don't know why I was so nervous maybe it was that when Macy transferred she was such a huge JONAS fan that she got everyone else riled up and then school was miserable for the next few days. For some reason though I didn't think this was why I was nervous, it was about something bigger, that not even I could understand.

"Earth to Nick!!! We were praising your geniuse when you blanked out!!"

"Sorry bros lets get back to work!"

For the next three hours we were busy recording and goofing around in the studio the day seemed to have flown by so when my alarm went off the next morning I was shocked to think that Monday was already here. I got up fought Kevin and then Joe for the bathroom got ready and headed off to what would be a very interesting day at school. I was at my locker when my she walked in she was gorgeous in a kind of secret way her curly hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, her legs went on forever in her wedge sandals and bubble plaid skirt, even the normally dorky navy polo looked good on her. I looked around and saw that everyone had the same reaction as me. Just when I was hoping that she actually was a fan of JONAS so that she would talk to me, she walked right by didn't even look at me or anyone else my heart fell into my stomach as I realized that this was no fan and she wasn't here to meet the famous JONAS.

JPOV:

As I got ready this morning I saw that I had a lot of curl, usually I straightened my hair but today I saw that it looked better this way. I threw on my kaki's, and a navy polo as I made my way out of the bathroom, Nick was forcing his way in to be fair he had been trying to get in all morning because Kevin and I are notorious bathroom hogs. Everyone was acting crazy like today was some historical event the only thing different for me about today is that another girl will be drooling over me in the hallway while my heart will always belong to Stella.

When I got to school I went straight to my locker as usual with my brothers on either side of me. I was pulling out my books when I felt that Nick was no longer listening to me, I looked to see what had distracted him when I saw her she was like an angel I'd never seen anything so gorgeous. How could I do this one look and my mind was already cheating on Stella I could never let that happen again so I turned back to my locker and finished getting my books. For some reason though I couldn't shake the image of the dark haired girl with eyes so blue they could cut glass. Her curls bounced along fluently as she walked and even though she hid it pretty well I could see that she was very nervous and I saw a lot of pain in her eyes.

I shook my head violently side to side, out of the corner of my eye I saw the new girl frantically helping Stella pick up all her stuff and I felt so torn inside that I could feel my heart literally tearing apart one side was screaming Stella it wanted to hold her so bad play with her beautiful blonde hair and stare into her brown eyes forever. The other side however was longing to find out everything there was to know about the new girl and spend every moment of the day trying to find new ways to bring that beautiful fire to her cheeks that was currently taking residence along her cheekbones.

Kevin slapped my back and soon I was back to reality.

"Dude we are going to be late to biology are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming." I followed Kevin to our biology class letting him carry the conversation because honestly I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to say something that didn't sound completely stupid. That's when I looked up and saw…………

KPOV:

Joe was telling Nick something when she walked into the school I had seen pretty girls and I had seen the cutest animals but none of them compared to her. The only thing I wanted in that moment was for Nick's brilliant plan to make a sudden change and have me be this girls guide around the school instead of Stella. I was easily distracted though when I heard someone say feathered hat I had worn one in the school play but I would give any excuse to wear one again so I tried to figure out who was talking about the hat. After a good five minute search I had to give up, find Joe and go to biology maybe we could learn about leamurs or something fun today. I slapped Joe on the back he seemed very out of it for some reason.

"Dude we are going to be late to biology are you coming or what?"

He seemed startled but he answered jokingly as usualy "I'm coming."

That's when Joe and I came face to face with…

Grace's Pov:

My new house was small, it's not like I'm complaining I actually liked the house but I didn't understand why we had to move. I was finally starting to make progress back home, after everything that had happened I was finally getting better and then my parents decide its time for a change. I was making friends again and they just took it all away and now I had to be the new girl and I wasn't even comfortable going to school with people I'd known for years. I lay in my bed crying we had spent the whole day moving in and then making it look like we had lived here for years I was exhausted but too nervous to sleep. As I sobbed rocking myself back and forth I felt so alone and I kept telling myself that this was a new start no one here would know anything about me and I could be anything I wanted. It didn't help much though because I knew that I was more comfortable being invisible.

I eventually dozed off around three in the morning. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. uh not already my alarm was blaring which meant the start of a potentially hideous day. I was faced with a horrible fact when I looked in the bathroom mirror I had cried all night so my eyes were bloodshot and you could see the path my tears had taken during the night. My ivory skin was flushed from my lack of sleep so I stepped in the shower and decided to let the hot water relax my tense muscles. Today I wanted to leave my hair curly so I threw some moose in it and then pulled in up in a high pony, I loved it when my curls were pulled up it actually looked good. I put on some black eyeliner, and mascara topping it off with some red lipstick. The only good think about my new school was the uniforms I could wear pretty much whatever I wanted as long it was navy, red, gray, or white.

Two weeks ago when I had been given the info on this Horace Mantis high school the only thing I liked was the uniforms the pictures they showed were cute but since I was bored most the time and had nothing to do I felt like I should make a few of my own pieces to wear to school. So this morning I put on the plaid bubble skirt I had made, a white lace tank top, and a navy polo it was so cute I also had some really cute red wedges that I threw on. I took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw my dark auburn curls were still behaving, and my eyes were icy blue due to my long night of crying.

My mom drove me to school and told me to have a good day; I kissed her cheek goodbye and tried to believe her when she said everything was going to turn out ok. As I walked through the front door I noticed two things one was that everyone was standing around waiting expectantly, two they seemed to be waiting for me because all heads turned when I walked in. I made my way down the hall as fast as I could without making any eye contact I didn't want the attention I just wanted to disappear. That's when I ran into someone. She was blonde with big brown eyes after I apologized for a good minute she introduced herself as Stella. I told her that I was Grace .

"So Grace did you make that skirt?"

"Actually yeah! How could you tell?"

"I make my own clothes too, I know an original when I see one."

"I kinda figured that sweater is amazing!"

"Thanks!"

"Stella can ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do I get the feeling everyone was waiting for me to show up this morning?"

"Because they were! We haven't had a new student here for almost two years, which is why I've assigned myself your unofficial guide, I know everything about everyone and everything so you won't have to worry about a thing! You will fit in here faster than someone tries to copy your outfit!"

"Thanks, Stella I really appreciate it!"

"So what is your fist class!"

"Biology."

"Oh cool you have that class with two of my best friends they will be great! Have you heard of JONAS!"

"I don't know maybe I haven't really been keeping up on stuff lately, should I know them?"

"They are a famous rockband of three of the Lucas brothers."

"I guess I remember reading something about that, they go here?"

"Yeah but you will love them they are the nicest guys."

Stella filled me in on how things work here that even though the Lucas's were famous they got no special treatment and all the girls here were used to them except for Stella's best friend Macy Misa. With Stella I got to my class fairly early, enough time to talk to the teacher, claim my seat in the back, and when I got up to ask the teacher where they were at in there lessons I found myself doing an awkward dance with two guys who were definitely brothers they both had curly hair and soft brown eyes. I was suddenly at a loss for words and more nervous than I had been in my entire life. I pushed my way through the boys, I ran out of the class tears slowly spilling over and humiliation taking over.

I was trying to find the bathroom, the tears were now blurring my vision and I couldn't see I tripped over my own foot falling to the ground. I stayed there no one was in the hall anyways I might as well try to compose myself the best I could before I stood up. I don't know how long I was there by myself before I felt the hand on my back it was soft, gentle, and reassuring I turned to face the person that the touch belonged to and was shocked when I faced yet another curly haired, and brown eyed boy. He was definitely another brother that's when I remembered what Stella had told me JONAS consisted of three brothers who were very close in age and all had brown hair and brown eyes. Crap I just out right humiliated myself in front of the famous rockband.

The boy helped me to my feet and then started a casual conversation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got overwhelmed! You know its not easy being the new girl!"

"I can't imagine that it would be easy. Where did you move here from?"

"I'm from a small town in Montana."

"Wow that was a big move, why did you guys come here?"

I hadn't been prepared to answer this question I don't know why we came here other than my parents thought it would be best for me after everything if I got a fresh start.

"Honestly I don't know my parents just thought it was time for a change and this place had jobs for both of my parents so here I am."

"Oh well I hope everything turns out ok, I'm Nick by the way."

"I'm Grace, its nice to meet you."

"You too, I would offer to walk you to class but I'm pretty sure that you were on the way to the bathroom so how about I show you the way there, since I was headed there anyway and then I will walk you back to your class."

"You know you really don't have to, you really have been a big help already just helping me up and.." I couldn't think of anything else to say that didn't sound cheesy I could feel a blush spreading across my face.

"and I could do so much more I could double check that you are ok before I walk you back to class and this time I'm not asking."

He started walking in the direction I was originally headed he looked back after a few steps and smiled. I had never seen anything like his smile it was the most precious thing in the world, I don't really know how I could tell but I knew that he didn't share it with very many people. After that smile how could I resist following him and as it turns out I had almost made it to the bathroom if I had just made it around the next corner, I went in and cleaned up my face that was currently smeared with make up. I washed my face getting all the running mascara off and then I repeatedly splashed cold water on my face to tone down the redness of my cheeks.

If I had learned anything about dealing with embarassing moments it was that more likely than not they ended in tears and a mess of makeup. So it was always smart to bring makeup with you everywhere you went, I quickly reapplied my makeup and when I was satisfied that I looked pretty much how I did when I left my first class I walked back out into the hall. He was standing against the lockers across the hall waiting for me and in that moment I was grateful that it had been him to find me in the hall he didn't push me to see why I had been crying and he made me feel safe.

"Are you ready to go back, by the way what class do you have?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I have biology and I kinda ran out without a note or pass or anything so i'm probably going to be in trouble!"

"My brothers have that class now I won't worry! I'll be leaving you in good hands! Don't worry about the pass thing just tell the teacher you got really nervous and you thought you were going to be sick with you being new and all she won't even question it."

"Ok but if it doesn't work I'm so blaming you." A huge smile spread over my face for the first time in years , I loved joking around with Nick. We were at my class now he placed his hand on my shoulder and said your gonna be ok. I walked in and thankfully no one noticed except the teacher who made her way to my desk and asked if I was ok.

I whispered to her "Yeah I just got overwhelmed and I thought that I might get sick and then I got lost on the way to the bathroom."

"Ok well we are reading chapter 23 and then having a class discussion as long as you get the reading done before tomorrow you'll be fine!"

"Ok thanks!"

I started reading, I was no further than two words in when the person to the left of me put a note on top of the pages I was reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

Chapter 2: Notes

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own JONAS**

GPOV:

The note read:

_Hey I'm Kevin I was going to introduce myself when you ran out of the class and I just want to make sure that you are ok!_

I replied:

**It's really nice of you to worry but I'm fine!**

**P.S. I'm Grace!**

I placed the note on the guys open book and then continued reading. So much for being invisible I'd already ran into four different people today and then from what Stella told me the school hadn't seen a new student in years so everyone wanted to know the new girl! Great! This time I got through the whole first page before a note interrupted my reading.

_Grace that's a pretty name! Where did you move from?_

_**I'm from Shelby, Montana.**_

I finished the reading throughout the class period but I was constantly interrupted with the note after awhile though I didn't mind Kevin was extremely nice and passing notes made me feel like I was fitting in! I reread through the note and felt that I might just like this guy!

_Wow Montana that is a huge move! What brought you here!_

**My parents wanted a change and this was the first place they found that had jobs for the both of them, and a good school for me!**

_So how do you like the change?_

**Actually I don't really know yet we just moved in yesterday and honestly the first day isn't going all so well. I can only hope it gets better.**

_I hope it gets better for you too maybe I can help what if you eat lunch with my friends and me!_

**Ok where should I meet you?**

_If you give me your schedule I can walk you to all your classes so I'll just meet you at the end of that class!_

**Sounds good!**

So now I had someone to eat lunch with and since Stella said these guys are her best friends I figured she would be there too. Sure enough Kevin walked me to my class but his brother Joe seemed kind of tense and angry, out of the corner of my eye I could see him glaring at me and I wondered what I had done to upset him. Maybe he was angry that I had his brother's attention I couldn't be sure but I got the feeling that to him I was unwelcome!

KPOV:

The new girl was getting up from her seat when we walked in, we ended up doing a kind of awkward dance with her and I could see fear building inside of her. She bolted out of the classroom and I was tempted to follow her when Joe put his hand out and said let her go. The class went on as if nothing happened but I caught a few people throw occasional glances at the door. I started reading the chapter and was about halfway through it when she came back in; she seemed much more composed I thought I even saw a smile when she first came in.

After watching her I realized that I wanted to know more about her she was very interesting and maybe I could help with whatever had happened earlier. So I wrote her a quick note and was pleasantly surprised when she replied. We wrote back and forth for the rest of the class and I was ecstatic that she agreed to let me walk her to her classes and she was even going to eat lunch with me.

On our way to her next class, which happened to be gym, I noticed Joe was really angry and irritated about something it seemed that he was mad at Grace but she hadn't done anything to him. I dropped her off at the class and told her I would be here when she got out and then I turned to Joe.

"Joseph what is your problem! Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad I'm annoyed!"

"Over what, me wanting to help Grace out on her first day here! You know Nick was wrong she isn't a screaming fan I'm not even sure if she knows who we are."

"No Kevin I'm annoyed with the fact that she comes in here and everyone goes all goo goo over her even Stella likes her I could see it when they ran into each other in the hall."

"Joe did you ever think that maybe she is just a likeable person, ever heard of giving someone a chance."

"Yeah ok whatever."

"By the way she is eating lunch with us so you better be over yourself by then."

"Fine."

Joe stormed off and I wondered what I had said that was wrong, Grace had done nothing to him. He did need to loosen up and give her a chance other wise he might miss out, from what I could tell Grace was amazing maybe he was jealous that I talked to her all class or maybe he was jealous that she could come in and form a friendship with Stella in just a few seconds when he couldn't even tell Stella how he felt about her and he'd known her his whole life. Yeah that was probably it Joe did crazy things when it came to Stella.

JPOV:

Kevin was right I shouldn't have been so rude to Grace, heck I didn't know her and it wasn't her fault that my heart was being torn apart. I really needed to get a hold of myself I was only making this harder for Grace when she first came in I could see that she was nervous and then when the awkward dance happened in biology I saw fear and pain in her eyes and now I was only making that worse. I had stopped Kevin from following her into the hall because I wanted to be the one to chase after her, but my stupid feet were glued to the floor as images of Stella came rushing to my head, so no one followed her. When she came back she had a faint smile on her face and looked a lot more comfortable but she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Then I saw Kevin start passing her notes and at first I thought she would blow him off but no she wrote back through the whole class. I hate to admit it but I was jealous, extremely jealous, of Kevin for being able to talk to her so freely, of Grace for being able to come in and be like best friends with Stella in under five seconds, and I was Jealous of Nick because he didn't have to sit next to her the whole class and cheat on Stella in his mind. Now I only had a few hours to figure it all out because she was going to be eating lunch with us and Stella was going to be there. It would be a huge mess if I didn't have some control.

NPOV:

Wow I was on a roll this morning, since my time in the bathroom was cut short by my hogs of brothers. I now had to use the bathroom, I got the pass from the teacher and was on the way to the restroom when I heard sobbing, I turned the corner and sure enough there was someone all curled up on the floor obviously trying to get composure. The bubble plaid skirt caused an alert to go off in my brain this was the new girl but I knew that she wasn't crying because of nerves or anything this was something serious. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got overwhelmed! You know its not easy being the new girl!" I knew this answer was bogus, maybe she was ok but it definitely wasn't over being the new girl unless something had reminded her of something. The answer wasn't the truth and not what I wanted, but I wasn't going to push it I had learned that when you wanted the truth the only thing to do was wait until it came out on its own. We talked about little things for a while and I found out her name is Grace which is beautiful. Once she had gotten cleaned up she came out of the bathroom looking a lot more composed and I got a glimpse at the confident side of her. She even smarted off to me and when her smile spread across her face I couldn't help but let one spread across mine. Not very many people could make me smile but she had made me smile twice in just five minutes but I was going to make sure I made her smile as much as possible. Her eyes lit up and a spark of hope took the place of the pain it was the most inspiring thing in the world.

It had been a little over an hour since my encounter with Grace and she was still in every corner of my mind. Everything about her made me feel like singing, which would have to wait because if I broke out into a song in the middle of history it would only be asking for trouble. Trying to focus on what the teacher was saying was harder said than done so I just let my mind flood with images of Grace.

GPOV:

I walked in to the gym scared to death; this was one class that I couldn't throw my whole self into and forget that people were around. I wasn't really athletically capable and when you add clumsiness to the equation you get a disaster. Some girl was running towards me now, she skidded to a stop right in front of me and said "Were you just with Kevin and Joe of JONAS!"

"Yeah they were in my last class, so they offered to walk me to my next class."

"That is why I love them! They are so nice!"

"They seem very nice."

"You must be Grace; Stella told me all about you last period."

"Oh well then you must be Macy."

"Yep. So are you excited for gym?"

"More like the exact opposite but I better go get changed before class starts I'll see you later."

I made my way into the locker room and changed my clothes, I came out a few minutes later and everyone was sitting in rows. The teacher explained to me where I would be sitting and how the class works. Suddenly dreading the class seemed like an understatement there was no way I would be able to pass this. Taking a quick glance around I saw that everyone was stealing glances at me; really I didn't know what was so exciting about me so I went back to trying to listen to what the teacher was saying. Are you kidding there is absolutely no way I'm running the mile today, He was saying that it was a simple four laps around the track and it would take the whole hour so it would be the only thing we did today. My jaw hit the floor when I realized that he was serious and everyone started heading outside I froze in panic mode I hadn't ran since that night and I never wanted to do it again.

"Come on Grace it will be fun you know you want to!" that's what Mr. Curtis was saying to me when he saw that I hadn't moved. Those words however didn't cause the reaction he had wanted instead they sent a shiver down my spine and suddenly I was back 7 months.

"_Come on Grace it will be fun you know you want to!" he was scaring me now he had never acted this crazy before. It was quite obvious that he had been drinking. _

"_Ian, not tonight ok." It came out in a whisper but it was the biggest voice I could muster. _

_"Why Grace? Don't you love me?" I was so scared he had me backed up against a wall now I didn't know what to do!_

"_Yes Ian of course I love you but your drunk and right now you are acting like a jerk!" Where had that come from I looked at my shaky hands and tried to breathe, I was getting angry, he wasn't listening to me. That's when I saw that what I had said had made him furious he brought his hand up from my hip and my whole body tensed. Ian made a fist and pulled it back letting it hit me right in the nose, I could feel blood dripping down my face and the pain was searing but I wasn't going to let him see me cry._

_"Don't you ever talk to me that way again? Do you hear me?"_

_I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it but I spit in his face and because of the blood coming from my nose his face was splattered nicely with my blood. This time he hit me open fisted unlike before so it didn't hurt so bad. _

_"You little witch I offer you everything and then you have to go and make me so mad that I hit you."_

"_You are not going to blame this on me Ian you chose to hit me I didn't make you, and I will talk to you however I want to you don't own me!" He was shocked by my answer as much as I was but it gave me the time I needed. Ian was frozen in shock now, one hand on my waist the other holding my face so I couldn't move it, I placed my hands on his shoulders gently. As planned he relaxed to my touch thinking I'd forgiven him and was ready to give in, I kneed him in between his legs and watched him fall to the ground. I took the opportunity I'd created to get out of the house. I bolted out the front door when I ran into my best friend Keira._

I shook my head of the memory not wanting to have to see the rest of it. Mr. Curtis was looking at me curiously and I reached up feeling tears that had spilled over I looked down at my hand and saw that it was shaking violently.

"Grace are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just don't feel very well."

"Here I will fill you out a pass to the nurse don't worry about coming back!"

I ran to the locker room and changed my clothes as quickly as I could. The thing about that memory is it always ended the same way and I could feel that ending coming, I ran to the bathroom stalls getting violently sick. My legs were unstable beneath me as I tried to get up and make my to the sink so that I could Brush my teeth that's when I knew that what I needed was not a nurse but a counselor.

After that night my parents forced me in to see a therapist and it took me about three appointments of pure silence to open up. Once I had told her everything and opened up I actually looked forward to my visits with her because it made it so I didn't have to take so many pills and I felt that she didn't judge me. But my parents moved me here and now I'm stuck with a school counselor, who usually doesn't do much, until we can find another good therapist.

I walked into Mrs. Bight's office having already talked to her on the phone I knew what to expect. I was so thankful that she already knew the whole story because I didn't feel like telling it.

"Grace is everything alright." Mrs. Bight said as soon as she saw me.

"I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well I'm just worried that this move wasn't a smart idea I've only been at this school for two hours and already two things have reminded me of that night."

"Grace, because of the huge change you just experienced you are bound to remember. Every time some big change happens your, mind is going to jump back to that night for two reasons. One is that, that night everything changed, second is that you developed a pattern and a shelter back home to protect you from remembering, by moving though the pattern has been broken and the shelter was brought down until you can rebuild it, making it harder to block the memory."

"That makes sense but why does it have to be so hard I just want to be invisible but everyone here keeps knocking down my defenses."

"I can't really help you with that but I can tell you that the longer you stay invisible the harder its going to be to ever trust people or let them in maybe its time to let go."

"Ok thanks I guess I'll see you in a week unless I need to talk to you before."

"Alright Grace just know that I'm here to help and I have a feeling everything is going to be ok."

I felt better now not because I talked to her about it but because she distracted me. That was the only good thing about school counselors they were so annoying and nonchalant that it was easy to just get mad at them and forget about what was bothering you. I headed to third period and was relieved that it flew by and even more so when I walked out into the hall to find Kevin waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Plans

Chapter 3: Lunch plans

**Please Review thanks for reading!**

**Still don't own JONAS**

KPOV:

When the bell rang releasing us from second period I bolted from the classroom and quickly made my way down the hall. I couldn't wait to see Grace again; she was someone that understood my lack of an ability to stay focused. The gym was pretty much empty when I walked in and Grace was no where to be found that's when I saw Macy out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Macy have you seen Grace?"

"Oh my gosh it's Kevin of JONAS!"

She looked as if she might faint and I really needed her to focus so I took her shoulders in my hands and shook her.

"Macy have you seen Grace!!"

Still looking pretty dazed she quietly responded "She was here at the beginning of class but she never came out to run the mile I asked Mr. Curtis what happened and he said she had gotten sick."

"Ok, thanks Macy!"

I couldn't explain the emotion I was feeling at the moment because it was all very confusing. I felt bad that I hadn't been there to help her when she needed it; I hoped she was ok, and I hoped that she didn't have to go home because I already missed her and I would be devastated if she missed lunch. One question roamed in my head, when was the last time I cared so much about anything, I mean really I was always joking around but now I'm like head over heals for some girl I just met. I headed to my next class feeling very alone.

The class slowly went on as I sat melting into a big puddle of worries. What if Grace was really sick she had run out on two classes in a row, what if I never got to see her again, what if she wasn't sick and she just didn't want to run the mile? I told myself enough with the what ifs, and made a decision to go to her next class because I had a gut feeling that she would be there.

Sure enough there was Grace walking out of the class when I got there, she hadn't seen me yet. I looked at her and could tell that something had happened in gym because her eyes were fogged over as if she wasn't here and she looked utterly weak. Then her eyes locked on mine and a sick feeling took a place in the pit of my stomach, but I never would have noticed had I not been paying close attention because as soon as she registered that I was there waiting for her the look was gone and replaced by something warmer and it made me weak in the knee's.

GPOV:

I was worried that Kevin wouldn't show up after this class because I wasn't at my last class, but he was there when I walked out and I couldn't have been happier. I practically skipped over to him.

"Hey Kevin sorry I wasn't there last period I got really sick."

"It's ok, but are you ok?"

"I am not sure but I feel a lot better now that you are here."

"That makes me feel better, but what exactly happened?"

"Mr. Curtis said we would be running the mile and honestly running freaks me out so I kind of got sick but its ok now."

"Maybe you should see about switching out of gym."

"That is already taken care of the counselor put me in art instead."

"That is good."

We made our way to my locker and I pulled out the sandwich my mom had packed for me putting away my books. Then we continued to his locker where he did the same thing. As we walked into the cafeteria I spotted the two brothers sitting in the far corner doing anything but talking. Stella was there too she was texting someone and was oblivious to the awkward silence between the two brothers. Joe saw us as we got closer to the table and I could see every muscle in his body tense as he noticed that I was with Kevin. Nick on the other hand had a totally different reaction he had stopped picking at his food and was now smiling at me, making room for me next to him. Kevin sat down across from me and shot Joe a look that would have scared anybody.

I didn't want to get involved in whatever sibling fight was going on between Kevin and Joe so I turned my attention to Stella and Nick. I noticed that his smile was gone and the usual serious look on his face had replaced it but when he saw me looking at him his chocolate eyes melted I could tell that he was fighting back a smile which made me feel like laughing. I was interrupted from my thoughts when he asked me a question.

"So Grace are you all moved in?"

"Yeah everything is all moved in. Sometimes my mom gets carried away with thing like yesterday she wanted to make the house look like we had always lived there, so we pretty much accomplished everything. Except for my bedroom which I want to finish this weekend."

"Oh maybe we can all come over and help you that way it will get finished faster."

"That actually sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah so what are you planning on doing?"

"I was planning on going to the mall after school and finding a bed set I like and then picking up some paint to go with it tomorrow."

With the mention of the word mall Stella had put her cell away and was now fully devoted to the conversation. "Grace would it be ok with you if I came with you to the mall I can help you pick stuff out for your room and we can just hang out."

"Of course you can come, besides I'd probably get lost if I went by myself."

"Well in that case I'm coming also, and maybe the two fighting bozo's over there would like to come too!"

That was all it took for the two brothers to snap out of it and become defensive, Joe for instance said "Don't you dare call me a bozo I may be arguing with one but that doesn't make me one!"

"Ok whatever Joe would you be happier if I said the two bathroom hogs might like to come!"

I was about to fall off my seat in laughter, even if the laughter wouldn't leave my mouth do to fear of the guilt, watching the Lucas's playful banter made me wish I had someone I was that close to. From far away you would just see three people arguing but up close you could tell that they loved each other and were so close that their words were just rolling off one another. Kevin had just now realized that he was being made fun of and he jumped in to defend himself "Hey, I am not a bozo just for fighting with Joe I have done many other things." The best part of this was he didn't even realize what he had just said he thought he had actually made a point. Joe and Nick rolled their eyes and Nick answered Joe's question about where they might like to go.

"Grace, Stella, and me are going to the mall after school do you guys want to come?"

"Actually I can't I have cheerleading practice." Kevin's face fell as he answered I could tell that he wished he could come. While on the other hand Joe seemed almost relieved to have tutoring after school.

JPOV:

I made my way to the lunch table and was glad to see that only Stella and Nick were there but some part of me was freaking out. I was jealous yet again because I knew that Grace was with Kevin but I didn't see why she liked him. I mean come on even the magazines said that I was the funny, cool, and most importantly hot Lucas brother. Nick was lost in his own thoughts and Stella was texting so no one noticed that I was being unusually quiet thank goodness or at least that's what I thought until I saw Kevin out of the corner of my eye. I was almost happy to see him until I saw that Grace was walking on the other side of him, every muscle in my body tensed as my body went to war once again.

The power she had over me was more suffocating than gravity, her blue eyes seemed to look straight into my soul making me want to remove my flaws and her tentative way made me want to jump in front of her and protect her from the world. A perfect guy is what I wanted to be for her, but just as these thoughts came into mind so did the ones that I've been in love with Stella for fifteen years how can I just abandon her for some girl I just met. Kevin was sitting down next to me at this point; he was so damn perceptive all the time because he immediately turned to me and started asking me questions.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then why do you look at Grace like she single handedly ruined your life?"

"I don't I just don't like her, what if she is a gold digger?" yeah right there is no way in hell that Grace is a gold digger she would probably give us money before she even thought about letting us pay for anything.

"Are you crazy she doesn't even know who we are and she didn't talk to us first we talked to her!"

"My point exactly we don't even know her and yet everyone seems to be falling all over her." Can I be any more pathetic I was in the same category as everyone else, the only difference is that I'm now in love with two different girls and one I don't even know.

"We just had this conversation and I told you that maybe she is just a like able person and that you should give her a chance."

"Ok I will try harder I guess I have trust issues or something."

"Yeah or something is right!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, its just you are acting so weird."

"Yeah I'm sorry I don't know whats going on."

"It is all good bro, just please don't take it out on Grace."

That's when Nick interupted our conversation blabbing about how maybe the two fighting bozos would like to come along somewhere. When the word bozo had worn off and Kevin had put in his not so smart comment Nick told me that Stella, Grace, and him were going to the mall after school. Kevin couldn't make it because of cheerleading practice and I was almost relieved to have tutoring I needed more time to try to get myself back on track before I did anything with Grace and Stella again.

Lunch ended and the day went on like any other day except for the quiet nagging in the back of my brain that would say Grace isn't she beautiful, and then the other voice would say Stella she knows me better than anyone. By now I was kind of used to it though, which made it easier to block out. This might be easier than I thought.

NPOV:

Lunch was great but weird, I mean can my brothers get any more strange. They are constantly fighting and today there didn't seem to be a reason. Almost all of lunch they just sat there bickering and then when I asked them to tag along to the mall with us they both said that they were busy. It didn't matter though because with them fighting and Stella texting I had Grace all to myself, and I couldn't have asked for more. I was worried that I was falling to fast again but something inside was telling me that this was different.

After lunch I talked to Joe and Kevin about helping Grace with her room on the weekend. Kevin couldn't because of a cheerleading tournament but I could tell that he really wished he could be there. On the other hand Joe was going camping with his friend Carl and he seemed excited but it was nothing to get suspicious over since the guy has been his best friend forever. Stella also couldn't make it because she had some fashion convention Friday and Saturday, so it was just going to be me and Grace. To be perfectly honest I was kind of nervous about that but also really excited. Now I can really get to know her.

KPOV:

I wasted my whole lunch fighting with Joe over the same thing that we have been fighting about all day. If he would just pull his head out of his butt he would see that there is a reason everyone is falling all over Grace. I may not know the reason right now but something about her is like a magnetic force you can't help but be drawn in, unless of course you are Joe and think that everyone is out to use you or get your money.

As if not getting to talk to Grace at all during lunch isn't bad enough, well then I find out that she is going to the mall with Nick and Stella after school and I can't go because of cheerleading practice. Then after lunch Nick asks if Joe and I are free this weekend so that we can help Grace with her room and of course it has to happen on the one weekend that I have a cheerleading tournament. How the heck am I supposed to be all cheerfull and upity this weekend if I know that Grace is going to be in her room alone with Nick the whole weekend. When I come back Nick is going to know her so much better than I do and she is probably going to be a lot closer to him. Stupid cheerleading, it has to ruin everything, I should have just stayed with my idea of creating an animals with musical instruments club.

When I get back I'm going to get Grace to myself for a day by whatever means. I want to know everything there is to know about her and I'm going to even if I have to give up shopping for the rare Otter with Trumpet collectable. I'm going to get Grace no matter what it takes, that is the mission, and I have fully accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping with Stella

Chapter 4: shopping with Stella

**Sorry this chapter is short but I was suffering from writers block! Please review! Thanks to those who have favorited/added my story to their alerts! Special Thanks to ****hikarisailorcat and ajpanda114 for reviewing!!!**

**If I get reviews, then I will put up the fifth chapter this weeked!!!! **

**Disclaimer:Still don't own JONAS**

GPOV:

The mall is not my favorite place in the world, too many people, and not enough quiet. However when with Stella it didn't seem so bad she knew where everything was and didn't let people get in her way. We went to sears first and looked at their Ty Pennington bedding collection and then we went to JC Penny's. I couldn't find anything that I really liked anywhere.

_"Grace I think you are too unique to find anything here maybe you should make your own bed set I could help!"_

"Actually that sounds good, that way I could get exactly what I want."

_"Yeah it's the same with clothes, plus it is always nice to know that its one of a kind."_

"Yeah so were do we get fabric?"

_"Lets get a smoothie and then we can go to Joann fabrics!"_

"Ok sounds great."

Nick had hardly talked the whole time he seemed to be content with just following us around and listening to our conversation until now.

**"Thank God, I thought I was going to die in the mall, I can handle Joann's and smoothies." **I could tell that he was joking around and it made me want to laugh, he seemed less tense without his brothers.

"I don't know Stella do you think Nick deserves a smoothie?"

_"No he just complained the whole 30 minutes we were here."_

**"What are you talking about I did not complain once."**

_"I was just kidding Nick, gez chill of course you get a smoothie!"_

"Your face was priceless Nick; you really thought that you weren't going to get a smoothie!"

**"I knew you were kidding!"**

"Yeah whatever." Nick was so much fun to tease because really his face didn't give away much but his tone and his eyes said everything. I figured I was much the same way, even at lunch today when I wanted to fall out of my seat laughing I held it together because if I were to laugh I would feel extremely guilty.

_"What do you guys want I'm buying?"_

"I'll have a blackberry, raspberry smoothie but I will pay for my own!"

_"No way I'm buying no buts' about it!"_

"Fine but I'm paying you back!"

"No remember no buts'."

**"I'll have a blueberry smoothie"**

Stella ordered the smoothies and soon we were all walking back to her car. She turned on the radio full blast and started singing along to Halo by Beyonce. Nick tapped my shoulder so I turned to face him and he whispered **"You should be grateful that she isn't blasting a JONAS cd because that gets really crazy." **

"I think I will just take your word on that."

**"Yeah."**

"Are you sick of shopping yet?"

**"No actually I'm having fun, you would think that you had known Stella your whole life from the way you two get along."**

"I know I feel like I've known her my whole life."

_"You know I can hear what you are saying and think that I and Grace are going to be great friends."_

**"I think you already are."**

Stella just nodded and smiled then she gave me a mischievous look. I noticed that she was putting in a CD and I quick looked back at Nick when I noticed that it was a JONAS CD. He just said I warned you, that's when the music started and Stella started screaming the lyrics and dancing like a maniac. Nick's face turned bright red which was obviously Stella's goal, it was so funny that I laughed for the first time in seven months I laughed and not like a sarcastic laugh, or a giggle, no a real gut wrenching laugh. It felt good and before long everyone else in the car was laughing with me and tears were running down my cheeks now but I couldn't stop. Eventually though the guilt had to come and the laughter just came to a stop. Nick and Stella had stopped laughing now and were looking at me concerned; I just smiled and turned up the CD.

When we got to Joann's I was relieved to have an escape from the awkward moment. Stella and Nick were still looking at me funny and the guilt of being happy was still eating at me. However when I walked into Joann's I was distracted with the thought of finding the perfect fabric for my bedding. We went through thousands of fabrics just trying to find something that jumped out at me. We were leaving when I saw it out of the corner of my eye, it was all black with a big white flower on it. I walked over to it and pulled it out, yep this was the one and I could buy purple sheets to go with it to add a pop of color an image of what my finished room would look like filled my mind and I was very pleased. Stella was by my side now she looked at the fabric and said _"Yep that's the one." _

"I know right, it is perfect!"

_"I could have it finished by Thursday, what color sheets are you going to do?"_

"Purple a really dark purple, and then a black bedskirt!"

_"I love it, your room is going to look amazing!"_ She said this has she pulled some black fabric of the shelf and then held up some different purple fabrics for me to look at. I pointed to one and she nodded in agreement, we measured out the amount of fabric we would need and then payed for it.

_"So what color are you going to paint the walls?"_

" I know that everyone says dark colors are bad for the bedroom but I want to use both the purple and the black with white accents! I don't' have a problem with dark colors in the room in fact I think it looks rich."

_"I agree besides I'm sure you and Nick will make it look amazing no matter what!"_

**"Yeah I will do my best!" **

"Thanks!" Nick was beaming at the conversation his rare smile was creeping its way onto his angelic face as he talked about how we would probably get more paint on the floor than on the walls. The guilt from before was still there but it was slowly decreasing, I was finding that it was a lot easier to forget about everything when I was with people.

NPOV:

Normally I avoid the mall, the potentional disasters the place holds aren't worth anything. Except today I would take the risk because I was with Grace, following her and Stella around the mall was very entertaining. They acted as if they had known each other their whole lives, walking around finishing each others sentences, and knowing what the other one was thinking. There was one point when Stella pulled out a bedset looked over at Grace and put it right back, and even though they didn't say anything out loud I knew that they were both thinking "Gross!"

After we had finished up athe mall we were in car and I was warning Grace about Stella's love to humiliate me by blasting a JONAS cd and screaming the lyrics. It was too late though Stella was putting in a cd and I knew what it was, I heard my voice flow through the speakers and Stella was screaming along with it dancing like a maniac. I turned flame red as Grace looked back at me to see my reaction but I was pulled out of my embarrasment when she started laughing, it sounded something like windchimes it was so light and effortless that anyone would have started laughing along. Suddenly though she just stopped and both Stella and I looked at her concerned, I have to hand it to her though she played it off like a pro. She reached over turned up the stero and flashed us a small smile, it may have fooled Stella but this smile didn't reach her eyes and she was turning up the music to avoid a conversation.

We went through almost every single shelf in that whole store and were leaving empty handed I could tell that Grace was a little bummed but she was bouncing back. I was three feet away from the door when I realized Grace and Stella were no longer with me. They were looking at a piece of fabric when I came over they were obviously estatic over it and were going crazy with plans for the rooms. When we had measured and payed for all the fabric we headed for the car and Grace was much better then when we got out of the car. The conversation made me smile as I joked that we would get more paint on the floor than the carpet. Really I was smiling because I was going to be in Grace's bedroom and that was worth this whole shopping trip, actually it didn't matter if I was in her room all's that mattered was that I was with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Painted walls, wanting calls

Chapter 5: Painted walls and wanting calls

**Because of how many different points of views I'm doing I've decided to have Grace's point of view take place during the day and then we will get the guy's point of views at night. Thanks for reading,Please Review.**

**Disclaimer I still do not own JONAS.**

GPOV:

The week had flown by I was completely shocked when I woke up this morning to find that it was already Friday. Stella had stopped by last night and dropped off the finished bed set, and a really cool rug she had made when she got bored. She was so funny and did amazing work the bedding looked incredible, I thanked her and told her that I was going to miss her tomorrow being stuck with the boys. Now thinking about it though I wasn't annoyed yeah I'd miss Stella we had gotten so close during the week but now I could get close to the Lucas brothers. Joe was still cold with me but the edges seemed to be melting a little, as for Nick and Kevin well, Kevin was coming off as being jealous of Nick for some reason, while Nick seemed to never lose the smile in his eyes.

As I took my shower this morning I was beginning to think that the move wasn't such a bad thing. I was actually starting to fit in and I had a great group of friends, granted the pain was still there like a constant reminder of my past and what happened, but it wasn't as dominant. Sometimes I still cried myself to sleep or woke up screaming but those times are becoming fewer and farther apart. Sleeping still involved tossing and turning, waking up at random times but that was much better than constant tears and fears.

I towel dried my wavy hair and ran some moose through it, leaving the waves wild and free they hung about three inches below my shoulder and framed my blushing face. I put on some mascara and lip gloss walking out of the bathroom satisfied that I looked ok. My blue v-neck t-shirt looked amazing with the gray lace underneath and plaid pants, I loved this outfit it was probably my favorite. When I got to school I finished quickly at my locker and met up with the boys. The day went slow it dragged on and made the past few days feel like forever ago.

".RING."

Yes the day was over, finally, I grabbed my books from my locker and made my way home. Nick was waiting for me outside "Hey Grace what time do you want me to come over?"

"Well I am going to go home and change, my dad already moved everything out of my room, so when ever you are ready to you can come over."

"Ok I will just go home and change my clothes and then come over."

"Sounds good I'll see you soon."

"Alright see you soon Grace."

My dad drove me home and said that he would let Nick up when he got to the house. When I got inside the house I went staight up to my room and to the closet pulling out a pair of gray sweat pants and a big black t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and then made sure everything was ready, Dad had done a good job all the furniture was in the guest room and all the supplies we would need were in the middle of the room. He even set up a radio so that we could listen to music while we worked, I owed my Dad big time for this. As I was putting in a mix CD the door bell rang and not very long after I heard footsteps making there way up the stairs. A smile spread across my face as Nick walked into my room, he was wearing sweatpants and a dark blue shirt.

He looked around the room and then a look of horror flashed into his eyes.

"Nick what is wrong?"

"Nothing, its just that there is nothing covering the floor if we get paint on your floor it will be ruined." He was so worried about my floor it was funny.

I lifted up a can and said "We are going to stain the floor after painting the walls that way if we get any paint on the floor the black stain will cover it."

"You really thought ahead didn't you?"

"Honestly after you said that we would probably get more paint on the floor than on the walls I didn't want to take any risks."

"Smart thinking."

I started the CD and grabbed a paint brush I explained what walls would be purple and what would be black. Nick listened carefully, picked up a paint brush and went right to work. We talked about anything and everything for the next three hours he told me about his child hood and what it was like to be livin' the dream. I told him about my childhood and everything that led up to my sophmore year of highschool because that was nothing that he needed to know about at least not yet. The magazines were right on though Nick definitely was the sensitive, serious one. We had finished three walls when my dad yelled up the stairs "Hey kids dinner is ready, I hope you like spaghetti!!"

"Ok Dad we will be right down!"

Nick and I washed our hands and headed down stairs. My dad was smart he knew that while we were painting why not eat messy food as well, my arms were tired from painting so I dropped plenty of food on myself. I helped my mom clean up the dishes afterwards and gave her a hug before making my way back upstairs. Nick was already hard at work his back muscles flexed as he painted and I heard myself sigh. I was so embarrased that I quickly turned around and tripped over a paint can making it so that I fell into the paint tray and was covered in purple paint. A fire was burning onto my cheeks as Nick turned around and started walking towards me.

"Grace are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so just really embarrased."

"Here let me help you." He reached out and took my hand trying to help me to my feet and just as I started to get up my knee gave out and I fell taking him down with me. When I looked around I saw that Nick was now covered in paint, having landed in the wet paint that was all over the floor. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I was beyond embarrased and I knew I looked ridiculous, its times like this where all's you can do is laugh. Nick looked over at me and started laughing as well I put my hand to my mouth trying to hide my laughter when I pulled it away though Nick started laughing even harder. That is when I noticed that my hand had been covered in paint and now my mouth would have a hand print over it, I laughed harder and ended up rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes and my hands on my sides holding me together.

KPOV:

Man I really blew it, there is no way that after that mistake my team is going to make it to nationals. You don't just throw someone up in the air and forget to catch them, that is unacceptable, yet that is how I found myself sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. I wasn't focusing and when we threw Candice up in the air, I found myself in deep thought about Grace, I was haunted by images of her actually smiling and laughing but not with me, with me brother. I am so jealous of Nick it is insane, it caused me to miss the catch and now my team mate was in the hospital with a broken foot and a concussion. A nurse came out at that moment and said "You guys can go on back but don't stay long she needs to rest."

I walked into Candice's room with the rest of the team, she looked horrible her head was bandaged and her foot was so swollen that it was five times the size of the other one.

"Oh Candice I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I feel so bad." I was almost in tears at the sight of her in the hospital bed.

"Kevin don't even worry about it I will be fine, just promise that tomorrow you will get perfect scores so that we can go to nationals!"

"I promise, we are going to go to nationals and you are going to be better by then!"

"Yeah." She was dozing off now the girls ran over and gave her hugs goodbye and then we headed back to the hotel. Since I was the only guy on the squad I had a room all to myself which usually upset me because I hated to be alone but tonight that was just what the doctor ordered. I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, I fell asleep quickly due to the exhaustion of the day. All night I drempt of Grace in Nick's arms, he would slowly run his fingers through her hair and kiss her gently on the forhead as she slept soundly with his arms around her. I woke up in the morning with blood shot eyes and mad scientist hair, yes I had slept but not well I tossed and turned all night just trying to push the images away.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kevin hurry up we have to be on the floor in twenty minutes so get your cute rock star butt down stairs!"

"OK I am almost ready." I threw on my uniform and booked it downstairs, I was determined to place at least second in regionals so that I would have a trophy to rub in Nick's face.

JPOV:

This camping trip was just what I needed, I was finally away from the pain of being torn in two by Stella and Grace. For some reason though the fact that Nick was alone with Grace kept knawing at me, but I just pushed it into the back of my mind and devoted myself to spending time with Carl. When we climbed into the tent, after telling scary stories around the campfire, I drifted off.

_She was gorgeous walking towards me like that, her long wavy hair blowing in the wind( unlike on the first day of school this was her natural hair not a whole lot of curl but a lot of body and a little wave, I loved seeing her in this natural state withher hair down) and her dress flowing with every movement.I had never noticed that her hair had some red in it but with the sun shining directly on her I saw that her hair was a very dark red. She looked like an angel walking so graceful in that long white flowy dress. I was at a loss for words as she reached out and grabbed my hand. She led me to a flat piece of land looking over some type of body of water. I watched her carefully as she walked towards the edge of water, the sun was setting when she turned around, tears were streaming silently down her face and I could feel the pain radiating off her. Just before she collapsed to the ground I pulled her to me and held her with everything in me, I wiped away her tears running a hand through her hair. The sky was set on fire with colors of oranges, reds, and pale pinks I had never seen anything so breath takingly goregous. I sat down and pulled her into my lap I cradled her with her head under my chin and whispered "Grace." It sounded like a prayer on my lips so soft and loving,the sun went behind the hills and darkness took over, I couldn't find Grace anywhere._

I rolled over and immediatley felt her absence it radiated through every bone in my body and a groan left my lips. Carl sat up kinda startled but then settled back to sleep, I buried my face in my pillow and screamed "WHY, WHY, WHY does it have to hurt so bad!" wait that could be a song I reached under my pillow and pulled out a notebook that I took with me everywhere in case a song came to me.

I wrote:

_tried to turn on my tv to get you out of my head _

_feeling something deep inside that i just won't admit  
it's not like i don't wanna commit ( wanna commit)  
i just don't know why i can't stop feeling like this  
tell me why? why? why? does it hurt so bad  
tell me why? why? why? does it make me mad  
TELL ME WHY?  
TELL ME WHY?  
now i can see the storm's not gonna clear ( not gonna clear ) _

_dressed in my pain and all of my tears  
tell me why? why? why? does it hurt so bad ( why does it hurt so bad )_

_tell me why? why? why? does it make me mad_

I read over the words and was surprised to see that it was actually good usually my songs ended up sounding like some whiney five year old had written them but this one could make it on an album. I layed my head on the pillow and pictured Grace in that dream, until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

NPOV:

After Grace fell on the floor, there was a huge mess to clean up so we mopped up the floor and put the lids on the paint cans. We then finished painting the last wall and put everything away, tomorrow morning we would paint a second coat on the walls and then stain the floor, but for tonight we were done. Grace was putting away the mop and stuff when my phone went off:

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey sweetie, you know that Kevin is gone, and Joe and your dad are camping right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Frankies' manager just called and wants him to come do an audition for a movie first thing tomorrow morning! So we have to catch a plane tonight, is there anyway you can stay with Grace and her family tonight I do not want you staying home alone."

"Ok Mom let me ask and I will call you back, Love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart don't wait to long to call back if you can't stay with them we will have to take you with us!"

"Ok bye."

I found Grace in the hallway, looking extremely exhausted, she was leaning against the closet door looking like she might fall asleep right there.

"Hey Grace my mom just called and she has to leave with Frankie to take hime to audition for a movie. She doesn't want me to stay home by myself, is there anyway I can stay here? If not that is fine."

"I am sure you can stay here just let me check with my parents and I'll ask my dad if you can borrow something to sleep in." She sounded very tired but the smile on her face was sincere. Grace came back a few minutes later and said that her parents didn't have a problem with it she handed me a pair of sweats and t-shirt that were her dads and told me I could change in the bathroom.

I feel bad for keeping Grace up she is exhausted, now that I think about it I'm really tired as well. I grabbed my clothes and put them in Grace's room so in the morning I could just grab them and change. My mom ended up calling me back while I was changing and I told her that I could stay here so she told the driver to go straight to the airport.

Grace had told me that she was going to put in a movie downstairs and to come down when I was ready, so I made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible. She was trying to put in the movie but was to short to reach the DVD player I heard her groan and under her breath she whispered "Shit." Normally that would have surprised me but she was frustrated so I just went up behind her, grabbed the DVD and put it in she looked at me thankfully and made her way to the couch.

She had stopped before sitting down and I realized she hadn't changed her clother, "Nick do you mind if I go shower really fast I'm covered in paint and its driving me crazy!"

"No I don't mind I will just watch the movie till you come back!"

"Ok thanks, I won't be long I promise."

The movie started and I realized that I hadn't seen this movie for awhile it was one of my favorites. Transformers was a movie that never got old it has plenty of action and even some funny parts. It was about a half hour in to the movie when I heard footsteps on the stairs, I turned around to see Grace in the most beautiful state I could have imagined. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, she had no make up on, and she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and lounge pants. She came and sat down next to me with a hairbrush in her hands she didn't say anything she just started brushing her hair and that's when I realized that I was openly staring. I glued my eyes to the tv screen at that point and pretended to be really involved in the movie, but when her head landed in my lap and she was sound asleep I couldn't bring myself to move her. Instead I placed a hand on top of her head seeing that she had tied her hair up, I had never seen her so peaceful and it was astounding I could have watched her sleep forever. Eventually though exhaustion took over and I feel asleep with Grace in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6:cheering,painting,camping

Chapter 6: Cheering, Painting, Camping

**This chapter has been my favorite to write so far! As special thanks to one or my reviewers I want to dedicate this chapter to ****hikarisailorcat ****thank you so much for reviewing! Also I have all the way through chapter 10 written if I get reviews I'll upload more chapters this weekend other wise you will have to wait till next week! **

**Disclaimer: don't own JONAS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

GPOV:

That's weird why is my pillow so hard, I struggled to open my eyes and when I did I saw that I wasn't sleeping on a pillow, my head was in Nicks lap and his hand was sitting gently on the top of my head. I sighed quietly noticing that I hadn't had the nightmare for the first time in seven months and I was strangely comfortable here with Nick. It wasn't long before I fell back to sleep.

"When I said Nick could spend the night I didn't mean Grace could sleep down here with him!" Funny my dad sounded upset, that doesn't happen very often.

**"Well I don't think she planned on it you saw how tired she was last night she probably just fell asleep and he didn't know where to move her to!"**

"Yeah I guess I mean obviously nothing happened and he does have that ring, I shouldn't worry so much I can trust Grace." Now I understand my dad thought I had SLEPT with Nick that's kind of funny, we are just friends I would never do that. I yawned loudly and made lots of noise stretching so that my dad would know that I was awake. I sat up a few minutes later and walked out to the kitchen kissing both my parents on the cheek telling them good morning.

**"Good morning sunshine! Do pancakes sound ok for breakfast?"**

"Yeah mom that sounds great." A loud thud came from the living room and I couldn't stop the laugh that was escaping from my lips, Nick had fallen off the couch and was looking around very confused. It wasn't long before his serious look returned to his face and he excused himself to go change into his painting clothes. When he came back downstairs I noticed that his hair was a mess and it made my heart skip a beat, I liked seeing him like this, not all put together. We ate breakfast pretty much in silence and then made our way upstairs to start working.

"Grace I just want to say I'm sorry about last night you just kinda fell asleep and then you fell into my lap and I didn't know what to do!"

"Don't worry about it; I'm the one who fell into your lap I should be apologizing!"

"No how about we just forget about it"

"Yeah sure sounds good!" One problem there was no way I was going to forget how I felt being so close to him.

We finished the second coat on all the walls by one in the afternoon, so we took a break and ate some pizza before we started to stain the floor. I was nervous when Nick handed me a paint brush covered in the dark stain there would be no way to undo this and I didn't want to mess it up. That is when my dad came in with a sprayer; he explained that it would be twice as fast and it would do a better job. He filled up the contraption and then left me and Nick to figure it out, Nick got it first and had finished half the floor in about twenty minutes and now it was my turn. I took a little bit longer but my dad was right this was definitely the best way to stain the floor. By now it was like 2:15 and we were done with all the painting in my room. Nick had to stay the night again tonight not that I was complaining but now we had hours to kill before we could move any of the furniture into my room.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care, I can't really leave the house because I might get mobbed by fans and that really wouldn't be fun."

"Well what if you were in disguise, my dad is really in to Halloween so we have lots of costumes, and then we can like go ride go carts or something!"

"I don't know I mean it sounds like fun but what if it doesn't work!"

"Oh it will work!" I had a brilliant idea at this point, I remembered one Halloween my dad used a bald cap, and my mom had some colored contacts. No one would recognize Nick when I was done.

I stood back admiring my work; I couldn't even tell that the guy in front of me was a Lucas brother. He was now bald with dark blue eyes, hidden under sunglasses; he was wearing one of my dads white polo's and a pair of jeans. Nick looked in the mirror:

"You were right this is going to work, so where are we going?"

"Your choice it's your first day of freedom, no brothers, no fans, and the whole world is yours for the taking!"

"Ok well racing go carts sounded like fun lets go!"

"Alright just let me get ready real fast you can wait downstairs, Jerry." He laughed when I called him by his middle name but I couldn't call him Nick that might give it away.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and an emerald green lace tank top. As I was pulling a straighter through my curls I was thinking that today was going to be the most fun I've had in a long time and that I was going to beat Nick before the day was over. Now all's I needed was some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss and I would be ready to go. I quickly 'put my face on' as my grandma used to say and then I grabbed a black zip up sweater out of the closet and bounded down the stairs.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?" I forgot that I wasn't at home and cussing wasn't very lady like but 'Jerry' didn't seem to mind.

"I think that you should probably bring a box of tissues because you will be crying when I beat you."

"Yeah whatever." I said as I grabbed his arm and drug him to the car where my dad was waiting; my dad did not let anyone drive his car. So I was stuck without driving until I could buy my own car but I really didn't mind because in return my dad has to drive me every where that I wanted to go. We got out of the car when we got the race track and I paid for both of us to race for three hours, there wasn't anybody there everyone was out doing other things so me and Nick dominated the track. He won the first race and the second but I won the next three and that made him mad, he was really competitive. Time flew by and the workers were having as much fun as we were they had even taken side I had the manager on my side but the rest were girls while Nick had the guy workers cheering him on they had kept score and right now we were tied. One of the workers named Amanda informed me that it was our last race and that I had to win or else the guys would rub it in for weeks. I laughed and told her that I would blow him away.

I felt the machine running underneath me, I felt the engine and its power and I focused only on that. My foot was sitting on the gas pedal ready to push it to the floor as soon as the light turned green. The light flashed red then yellow and finally the green light turned on my foot pushed the pedal as far down as it would go and I anticipated every turn before it happened. The first turn was when I knew the race was going to be close Nick was right beside me, but now was not the time to make my move I still had two laps to go. Each lap, every turn Nick was right there, but at this last turn I was going to cut him off and make my way across the finish line that was the advantage of taking the inner part of track. I pushed the gas pedal even further down with everything in me and then I moved out right in front of Nick, he swerved to the side of me and I could have reached over and held his hand that's how close we were but I had him by a hair I knew it when we crossed the finish line.

Everyone was screaming tie but the manager said we should have a replay and so they went back and reviewed a tape sure enough it showed my cart about half an inch in front of Nick's.

"Told you that I would kick your ass! Do you want a tissue?"

"No I'm good." He was laughing we had so much fun here. It would be crazy to say that I wasn't feeling guilty but somehow it was true Nick kept the pain away. The day finished with the smile never leaving my face even though tonight I would have to sleep in the guest room, and not in Nick's arms.

KPOV:

I was spot on today, nothing was going to take nationals away from us not now. I pushed away the images of Grace and Nick and replaced them with images of Candice in her hospital bed. That image kept me completely focused on what I was doing.

1,2,3 Lift, and catch ah sweet perfection!

It was my turn to flip across the matt, I let the music carry me I loved this song, here I go: One handed kart wheel, back flip, and a final cart wheel. The crowd was on its feet, but we weren't done yet I moved closer to the audience this wasn't going to be easy. They were going to toss Lacey from far in the back and she was going to do a front flip in the air then me and Renee will catch her. That's how it happened, she flew through the air accomplishing the flip and then landing safely in our arms. We placed her on the ground. Just as the Ashley Tisdale's voice stopped flowing through the speakers we hit our last arena was completely silent it took awhile before everyone errupted into applause. Yes.

"Oh guys that was so good we nailed it! We are going to nationals!" Our captian, Lyndsey was estatic with our performance you could hear it in her voice. " So everyone go do what you want for the next two hours and then we will meet back here for the award ceremony, bye everyone!"

I headed to a sandwich shop for a late lunch and was pleased to find that there were no screaming fans chasing me. Although they rarely ever chased me when I was alone, it seemed that no one cared for the oldest member JONAS, except Grace but then again she wasn't a fan. I finally let myself indulge in the images of Grace I heard myself sigh as I imagined being able to run my hands through her hair. She was everything I ever wanted, loving, humble, shy, thoughtful, and yet under all that I sensed that there was much more like someone who wouldn't mind spending there days looking for an otter playing the trumpet or watching leprechaun hunter.

When I get back, and I go to school on Monday I'm going to get my alone time with Grace even if it means skipping school. According to my watch I had about fourty-five minutes left before I had to be back at the cheer competition, so I walked into a store filled with stuffed animals and looked for any kind of animal playing an instrument. I didn't find anything like that but I did see this one lemur with dark fur and big bright blue eyes, it looked like Grace in a sense and I couldn't help myself I had to have it so I picked it up carefully and payed for it at the register. I made it back to my team with two minutes to spare, I pulled out my purchase examining it from every angel, until Lyndsey said it was time to go out to the matt.

Renee grabbed my hand, as we waited for the results, we had made it to the top three but only the top two teams made it to nationals. Our last performance was outstanding but that didn't change the fact that we had a terrible perfomance the night before.

"Third place goes to…Jersey High!" I felt my team breathe out a sigh of relief, we were going nationals!

"Second place goes to…. Horace Mantis Academy!" we all hugged, screamed, and rejoiced that the fact that even after my tremendous mistake last night we were still going to make it to nationals. That wasn't what I was happy about though, no, what brought on my smile was the small trophy in my hands that I would be able to rub in Nick's face. Now tomorrow I was free to go home and accomplish my mission to get to know Grace.

JPOV:

I spent the day doing tedious tasks, like finding more fire wood, hiking for three hours, and building an extremely lame fort. Carl was driving me crazy it seemed like every five seconds he would ask me questions like: "are you ok? What are you thinking about? Is something wrong?" I swore that if he asked that one more time I would deck him in the face, which I ended up doing. Now the sun was setting and we were sitting around the campfire, I looked across from where I was sitting my eyes meeting Carl's he was still holding a towel to his bleeding nose and he was looking at me with an extremely confused expression. He had every right to be confused I mean I never break my calm, collected, and cool façade but today I just lost it. I was horrified with myself for punching my best friend no matter how annoying he was being because in truth he was just worried about me. Ever since the dream last night I've felt lost I felt extremely lonely and out of my mind I couldn't shake the dream or what it felt like to hold Grace so close while being able to wipe away her tears. Even though she didn't speak a word in the whole thing I could feel everything she was thinking and those thoughts made me weak in more than the knee's. She was so grateful just to have a shoulder to cry on, the tears were filled with some hidden pain, and then she felt relief. Just as fast as relief came she disappeared and left me in reality very confused.

I was falling hard for Grace, she was in every thought of mine today, and like since that first day thoughts of Stella fought back. Which because my thoughts of Grace were stronger, and more frequent, so were the thoughts of Stella. That would explain my migrane, my head was swirling with images of blonde, auburn, brown, blue, tall, and short. It was like my whole self was being torn right down the middle each thought ripping a little deeper, and it hurt so bad. No wonder I hit Carl I was trying not to cry if I cried in front of Carl I would never live it down, it wasn't the first time pain got mixed up with anger.

"Carl man I am so sorry I don't know what got into me!"

"**Joe you have been acting weird all day so who am I to hold a grudge against you! Obviously something is going on!"**

"Thanks for understanding, but if you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking about whats going on, so I'm just going to head to bed."

"**Ok night bro!"**

I closed my eyes and held them tightly shut trying to shake off the stinging pain in my head, but it didn't work eventually it got so bad that I could feel my heart beat in my head with every thud the pain got worse. Opening my eyes I took in the fact that I hadn't been laying in the tent that long and that my dad and Carl were still outside, sadly I was going to ruin there conversation because the pain was unbearable and even without moving the room was spinning. Quickly bolting from the tent I made my way to the closest tree and started to hurl violently falling to my knee's. I must have fallen asleep right after becoming sick because as I woke up there was an assortment of leaves and twigs stuck to my face. Once again I wasn't out long Carl was sitting next to me, and when I stirred he breathed a sigh of relief.

"**You scared the crap out of us dude! Are you .." **now he was scared to ask me if I was ok, I was a horrible friend.

"Yeah I just.. my head is throbbing… crazy … is spinning." I was finding it hard to find words and my head seemed to be hurting worse than ever.

"**Maybe you should lie back down your dad is looking for some ice and ibprofen."**

"Ok" I gladly laid my head back on the cold ground and finally drifted off into a comfortable and needed sleep.

NPOV:

Laying on the couch I went through the events of today, noticing that it was the most fun I've had outside of touring. Today I got the opportunity to be a normal person, I was able to goof around thoroughly enjoying the day without having to worry about screaming fans or arguing brothers it was simply heaven. Granted Grace and I were only at the track for three hours of the day but it was so much fun, I loved watching her on the track her hair moving behind her as she raced with her face focused and determined. The first time she beat me a pride so deep enveloped her that for a second I didn't care if I lost, but only for a second. As we competed to see who would win the most races her emotions stayed the same if she lost she seemed to kick herself but if she won her pride came back, so that's why on the last race I couldn't bear to see her lose so I decided to let her win. Of course I would make it look like it was a really close race and that I was devestated, it worked when they reviewed the tape and said she'd won she smiled so sweetly that I knew I did the right thing.

The smile never left Grace's face and I vowed to never tell her that I let her win, this was my own little secret, it's a good thing I have a killer poker face. Anyways the rest of the day wasn't bad either we finished the bedroom and it looked amazing if I must say so myself and then we finished watching transformers when we got back from the race track. Today was outstanding it will be planted in my memory forever, the only problem being the fact that laying here right now I miss Grace and she is still in the same house. The real problem was that even though I told Grace that we should just forget about what happened last night, I still remembered very vibrantly and my arms felt empty without her tonight. I rolled over onto my back sighing loudly, tonight was not going to be a good one for sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7:Trophies and Concussions

**Chapter 7: Trophies, and Concussions**

**When you review I would like to hear who you want to see Grace end up with and who you think she will end up with!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own JONAS!**

GPOV:

I woke up rolling over feeling deeply refreshed. Letting out a sigh noting how content I was I'd never woken this way before I've never felt so happy. Looking around I noted the fact that the reason for this beautiful awakening was nowhere to be found, so apparently I'd drempt that. However I clearly rembered curly brown hair, loving brown eyes and a sweet smile laying next to me. It was obviously a Lucas brother I just didn't know which one and whoever it was had kissed me so lightly but with so much love that it woke me up.

So I was dreaming I had put that much together but why it left a pleasant knot in my stomach and tears in my eyes I would never fully understand. Besides its not like I felt anything besides friendship for the brothers. Shaking the dream the best I could I made my way downstairs where I could smell fresh muffins.

"Good morning everybody!" I said as I skipped into the kitchen, my mom looked surprised by my behavior same with my dad, but Nick just smiled. I sat down and enjoyed breakfast it was my favorite after all, home made poppyseed muffins, it couldn't get any better. After we finished eating I looked at Nick and said "Ready to put your muscles to good us?" the laugh that escaped his lips was priceless "Yeah Grace my muscles are dying for a workout!" Today was going to be a good day, it was that simple.

That thought was proven right later on in the day, we had moved everything back into my room, we had even made the bed. Now we were sitting on the floor each trying to even out our breathing after the intense work we had just done. My room was perfect, looking exactly how I'd pictured it, I couldn' believe that two teenagers had pulled this off in just one weekend. I was about to express my gratitude when my dad called up the stairs informing us that Nick's mom was here to take him home.

"Thanks for all your help this weekend Nick I really appreciate it!"

"No problem besides you did provide me with my first day of freedom so I think the weekend was well spent!"

"Yeah I agree."

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, thanks for letting me stay here!"

"Yeah sure thing!" He went in for a hug which made me nervous so it ended up being a really weird half hug thing.

"Bye."

KPOV:

The drive home was quiet, granted that was probably because this go around I brought my own car so that I wouldn't have to ride on the bus. Last night I had set my alarm for six am so that I could get a head start, the sooner I get home the sooner I get Nick away from Grace. Honestly the images of Grace asleep in Nick's arms were getting stronger with every passing mile marker. Seven hours after leaving the hotel and I'm now twenty minutes away from home. I wondered what would be waiting for me, would my brothers be home, would Grace be there, would…. _DEER. Alright enough with the wondering it almost killed me just like they say "Curiosity killed the cat."_

Sitting on the shoulder of the interstate, I was starting to get paranoid that there was something out here besides me, it was probably just the adrenaline rush from almost going head on with a deer. Getting ready to continue the rest of the drive home in the corner of my eye I saw, the lemur I bought in the seat next to me. It eye's so similar to Grace's seemed to be telling me get out of here and go home, who was I not to listen to the stuffed animal. 'Pedal to the medal' I zoomed down the highway not looking back once.

Walking in my front door suitcase and trophy in hand I couldn't wait to show Nick.

"Hey anybody home?"

_"Yeah were in the living room"_

"Oh." As I turned the corner what I saw is something I never expected, Nick was passed out in the lazy boy, while Joe was propped up on the couch with his head bandaged.

"What happened?"

_"Well Nick is exhuasted from working all weekend and for some reason he didn't sleep last night, Joe here got sick while we were camping and fell over getting a huge gash in his head plus a concussion."_

"Is he ok?"

_"Yes he will be fine he just has to take it easy this week which means no school until at least Tuesday and even then probably only half days or something. So how did your team do in regionals?"_

"We took second place and are going to nationals." Picking up the trophy and handing it over to my dad.

_"Congrats, well you had a long drive so dinner is in the oven why don't you go unpack then we can eat and I think everyone will be going to straight to bed tonight."_

"Ok sounds good!"  
In my room alone I was allowed to ponder over what had happened to my brothers this weekend, my dad's words kept weaving into my thoughts as if on replay. _For some reason he didn't sleep last night_, if my parents didn't know why he wasn't sleeping then he must not have slept here, which meant he was probably at Grace's. Footsteps on the stairs pulled me out of my thoughts:

_"Kev, mom says to tell you dinner is ready! Are you ok?"_

"Hey Frankster, yeah I'm fine I'll be right down ok." Eyeing my trophy Frankie continued.

_"Cool you got a trophy that's better than my audition and Joe's concussion put together!"_

"What are you talking about 'your audition'?"

_"My manager called on Friday and asked me to go to California to audition for a movie, and I'm pretty sure I got the part." _Wow he was really put together for an eight year old.

"Oh so who took you if Dad was camping."

_"Mom,duh."_

"Right, so did Nick go with you?"

_"No he stayed with Grace and her family!"_

"Oh." I could only imagine what my face looked like at the moment, contorted in pain. My worst nightmare was coming true, not only was Nick extremely close to Grace now but he probably even got to hold her in his arms. _Breath in, out, in, out, ok good job now pull yourself together man you still have a shot, right ok. Better. _

"Frankie I think we should go down for dinner now you know how Mom gets when we make her wait!"

_"Yeah come on lets go." _ He was practically dragging me down the stairs since I couldn't get my mind to force a simle on my face and make my feet move at the same time.

"Hi Mom!"

_"Hi sweetie I missed you around here, your dad told me that the team took second. That is amazing!"_

"Yeah it really is, so how was your weekend?"

_"Good, exhuasting, but good. I think Frankie nailed himself a part in a movie!"_

"He told me that's awesome."

_"Yeah do me a favor honey, and go wake up you brothers."_

"Yeah no problem."

_"Thanks."_

No matter how hard I shook Nick or how loud I screamed his name he wouldn't even flinch obviously he needed the sleep and since I didn't want to hear what exactly happened with Grace I was fine with leaving him asleep. Joe on the other hand had woken up as soon as I whispered his name apparently his head ache wasn't letting him fall into a deep sleep. We ate dinner in silence partly because my mom kept dozing off, my dad wasn't much of a small talker, Joe couldn't handle any extra noise, and I was a prisoner to my thoughts. A few minutes later I found that I had walked myself upstairs and dressed myself in pajama's apparently I was ready for bed. I climbed onto the matress and tried my hardest to fall asleep but I ended up staring at the ceiling going through all the possible things that could have taken place this weekend, eventually though my 6 o'clock morning caught up with me and I drifted off to sleep.

JPOV:

Sunday was exhausting, after I had fallen back to sleep on the ground my dad and carl had taken me to the nearest hospital which is where I woke up. The doctor informed me that I had never actually fallen asleep I was really passing out over and over which is why I didn't remember a whole lot. The doctor also told me that I had a decent sized gash in my head, I had lost a lot of blood, and gotten a major concussion. As if the internal war wasn't bad enough of a head ache now this had to happen, I was incoherent all day, finally around 9 o'clock it was a decent enough time for me to crawl into bed. Thinking back over the events of the day I remembered the doctor asking me if I had any idea why I might be passing out, informing him that I had an intense migrane all day he asked if that's why I broke my best friends nose. The comment had caused me to lose it and caused me to start balling in front of a complete stranger letting out all the frustration I've felt over the past week, after the tears stopped he told me that he was going to send me to a councelor. He thinks I have some sort of issue going on that won't allow me to function normally and is causing my emotions to go chaotic.

Tomorrow is my first appointment and honestly I couldn't care less maybe this person could help who knows, my parents said I only had to go once and then they would let me decide. I didn't always think that my parents were cool but this was a step up for them. It wasn't long after going through the events of today and fretting about tomorrow that my eyes stopped fighting and willingly closed, welcoming the images of Stella and Grace into my dream.

NPOV:

After leaving Grace's house I realized how tired I really was, truth is I didn't sleep a wink last night as predicted. Every time I rolled over I felt a longing for her that would not be fulfilled, and when my eyes would close images of her would flood my mind which only made the longing worse. So I put in movie after movie and stayed up watching them trying to distract myself, that was until Mrs. Davis came downstairs to start breakfast. Since I had nothing better to do I helped her make the poppyseed muffins and loved every minute of it. She reminded me a lot of my mom she was just a nice, sweet, older lady who loved her daughter with everything in her.

The morning flew by after that and before I knew it my mom was there to pick me up. We had moved all the furniture back into Grace's room and it looked incredible well worth the exhaustion it forced on me. I didn't want to leave Grace but I doubted that my mom would allow me to move in so I had no options. Grace thanked me and told me goodbye, I stupidly went in for a hug and made things really awkward. However the minute her right arm wrapped around me the world stood still, it was incredible to have her that close even when she fell asleep in my lap she wasn't that close. But now it had been hours since I left Grace's place and the feeling of the touch was still lingering around me, even as my eyes fell shut and I started dreaming I could still feel the hug.

_We were racing as if it was the most natural thing in the world, except we were no longer on the go cart track. Instead we were on the street they had roads blocked off for us to race, Grace was ahead of me just out of my reach for most of the race and as hard as I tried I could never catch up with her. As we went around the last corner I saw that Grace was going to turn into some alley way probably thinking it was a shortcut but something was telling me that the only thing it would shorten would be her life. 'Grace please don't turn, don't go that way, Grace!' it didn't matter how loud I screamed she couldn't hear me she was to far seconds later I heard a crash and then a terrifying explosion, a chill ran down my spine and tears pricked at my eyes. I got out of my cart as fast as I could making my way into the alley her cart was on fire and the front was crunched, 'Grace! Ca n you hear me where are you?' please God don't let her be in the cart please. That's when something in the corner caught my eye, turning around I saw Grace crumpled on the ground. Blood was pouring from a massive gash in her head, the only thing I could do was pick her up and hold her close. Her voice was heaven to my hears but her words were just the opposite 'I'm sorry but I have to go, Nick' a simple phrase that would normally just mean bye but this time it meant we would be separated forever. As her body went limp in my arms and her eyes rolled back the tears spilled over and I found myself alone holding her lifeless body as if it was the only thing keeping me here. The pain gradually increased and I started screaming 'No,no, no, why did you take her from me God how could you do this?'_

I sat up with a bolt my breathing was ragged and tears were falling down my cheeks. The dreams had been amazing at the beginning I guess they had to go bad at some point. I looked around trying to get my barrings I was in the lazy boy recliner, that meant I was downstairs but it was dark what time is it? My eyes finding the grandfather clock with ease I registered that it was 2:47. No wonder everyone was in bed, however I wasn't tired anymore granted I had been asleep since two in the afternoon so I'd already slept for twelve hours. I quietly went up stairs and made my way into the mini recording studio. I grabbed my guitar and spent the remaining hours playing random notes trying to chase the dream away.


	8. Chapter 8: Amusements and Truency's

**Chapter 8: Amusements and truency's**

**Disclaimer I don't own JONAS**

**Due to this being uploaded late I decided to give you guys two chapters!! I am not completely satisfied with how this chapter worked out but oh well that's what happens when you get busy and writers block sets in! You guys should go check out my new one-shot and I'm currently working on three other stories so sorry if the updates take longer!**

GPOV:

I had to get to my locker as fast as I could, I slept in this morning and my parents didn't bother to wake me so now its about 17minutes past the truency bell. Being late was one of the lamest things on earth, everyone stared at you when you walked into the classroom as if they didn't have anything better to do. Weird, someone was waiting for me at my locker, it didn't take long to figure out that the handsome man leaning against my locker was Kevin Lucas the real question was what did he want.

"Hey Kev, you know your late to class now right?"

_"Yeah and I don't care because I have an idea, since we both already have truency's why not take the whole day off!"_

"Are you serious?"

_"100% serious, there is this new amusement park that I think we should go check out, it would be a whole lot of fun and Nick will get our homework for us!"_

"It is a tempting offer, but I think my mom would freak! "

_"Grace, please you know Nick won't go with me he is to serious, Joe is home with a concussion, and Stella won't go without Macy!"_

"Alright but only because its you asking!"

_"Yes! Lets go!"_

Kevin was dragging me out of the school he was obviously very excited about the plans for the day. A smile spread across my face as I realized that I was just saved from the embarassment of being late for class. Kev looked back at that moment and I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before he kind of looked as if he might faint. Twenty minutes later we were pulling into a practically empty parking lot, and I was more excited than ever to go have some fun.

The thing is after everything that happened to me that night seven months ago I pretty much lost all my rational fears, now I'm just scared of people especially getting into relationships with them, a year ago if you'd asked me to go on the feris wheel I would have ran away screaming. Today however it was a thrill, Kevin was more scared of the rides than I was and it made me laugh. At one point we were going on this roller coaster that went upside down and was super fast Kevin started screaming and grabbed my hand it was hilarious I wished I could have gotten it on video camera, eventually though we got hungry and Kevin said it wouldn't be an amusement park without corn dogs.

_"Ew Grace ketchup on a corndog is so un-American!"_

"Paul if you don't stop critizing my food choices then when you least expect it I'm going to make it so you can never use that pretty little voice of yours again."

_"Really your going to call me Paul, now I see your just evil that's why you ruin the corndog."_

This was going to be fun he had no idea what I was going to do to him now, I placed my hands on either side of his face while I moved my mouth in right beside his ear and whispered as seductivley as possible.

"Why don't you like it when I call you Paul, I think its manly."

_"Uh… Uh.."_

Mission accomplished he was now speech less as I had promised him he would be, I pushed myself away from him and went back to eating my corndog in peace. At least until he got his composure back, then I was in for it.

_"Grace what was that?"_

"What was what?"

_"You talking to me like that, what were you doing."_

"I was making it so you couldn't use that pretty little voice." He was stunned it was that simple he couldn't find any words after what I'd just done and it was really funny to watch but I wasn't done yet. "Don't look so surprised just because I'm a social leper now doesn't mean I always was, I have some tricks up my sleeve. Besides don't you like being called Paul."

_"Only by you."_ He had whispered this to himself and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear but I liked it.

"So only I can call you Paul and get away with it?"

Turning a shade redder once he realized that I'd heard what he said _" Yes Grace had anyone else called me that I would have stolen there stuffed animals and hid them under my bed!"_

Gez Kevin and his stuffed animals, he loved them more than anything else in the world. It was sweet really, at least it made me smile. I finished up my lunch in silence and so did Kevin, but then he decided since it was still lunch back at school that maybe we should head back so that we can go to our last three classes of the day. Of course I agreed half a day of truency was better than a whole day beside I'm pretty sure I could forge a doctors note and get us excused for the first half of the day.

We opted out of the forged doctor's notes because neither of us really had the gutts to do it with the chance of getting caught. I got to my english class three minutes before the late bell went off, and since this was the class I had with everyone they all wanted to know where we had been and why we came back to this class. I wasn't kidding when I said everyone was in this class all three of the Lucas brothers were in here, Stella, and Macy. Nick asked how the rides were and I explained that they were amazing and the only reason we came back was because Kevin went all Nazi with the corndogs. That is when the teacher came in we've been learning about poetry for the past week and today we had an assignment to each write our own ode's. There were no rules on how it should be set up or how long it should be she said that she simply wanted it to come from the heart. Tomorrow she would collect our poems and read each of them aloud.

The rest of my classes went by at a normal speed, and with out anything exciting. When the day ended I decided to go talk to my morning teacher, get my assignments, and explain why I wasn't there. Turns out though Kevin had already explained to them why I wasn't there, he had called them this morning and told them that he had to go to an interview thing and that he was taking me with him, they didn't even mark me absent because they knew I would be back by lunch and I would come get the work.

I was still confused by the fact that Kevin had planned all this out but was relived to know that I wouldn't be getting into trouble by my parents when they saw my attendance record, or got a call from the school. Once home I started working on all my homework and fell asleep when writing my poem for english.

KPOV:

My plan worked perfectly, besides the fact that I forgot that I'm terrified of rollercoasters. It wasn't so bad though with Grace there I even got to hold her hand. As planned I was now close to Grace she even gave me a nick name granted I hated the name but she could call me whatever she wanted as long as she was talking to me. Especially if she talked to me the way she had during lunch, having her mouth that close to my face I could practically feel her lips tickling my ear. The only thing going through my mind at that point was that if I turned my head quickly our lips would meet, but then her voice distracted me it stirred up feelings I didn't know I could feel. Just as promised I lost my ability to speak and Grace was very satisfied with herself.

Today was the first time I'd ever seen her smile or heard her laugh it was like nothing I'd ever seen. The look on her face made me want to fall to my knee's and scream out in joy, that is just how inspiring it was to watch the pain turn to hope and courage. I was falling for Grace hard and I didn't care I was going to enjoy the feeling until I hit the ground.

When I got home I informed Joe on what he missed in english while Nick explained the rest of the work Joe would have to make up. So with most the day out of the way and nothing to do besides sit around until dinner was ready I started working on my poem.

JPOV:

_"So let me make sure I got the story straight. You punched your best friend because he kept asking if you were ok?"_

"Yeah I guess that's most of it besides the fact that I had a horrible migrane that day."

_"Do you know what caused this migrane?"_

I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out how to word what I was about to say. This counselor thing was kind of annoying but then again it got out my anger maybe it was a good thing.

"I had a dream the night before about this girl who I've liked since I first saw her, but I can't find anyway to be civil to her, because I'm in love with another girl!"

_"This caused your migrane? You trying to figure out what to do about this girl and your feelings for her?"_

"Yes."

_"How long have you been dating this girl your in love with?"_

"Oh were not dating, we decided our friendship was to valuable to risk it."She looked at me like I was crazy and I understood her thinking because hearing the words out loud made me sound dumb. How can it be a problem for me to date Grace when I'm not even dating stella, we already decided that it wouldn't even be an option.

_"Then what would be the problem if you were to see this other girl?"_

"I just can't get Stella out of my head no matter how much I like Grace."

_"You obviously feel very strongly for Stella but like the two of you discussed is it enough to risk your friendship?"_

I was thinking very hard about her question, she was right I did not feel strongly enough to risk losing Stella in my life. Just as I was about to inform Mrs. Brady of my decision she changed the subject.

_"How did you feel after you punched your friend."_

"Horrible, I felt like the worst friend in the world, I wanted to disappear."

_"That is good it means you won't do it again, and that you never meant to hurt him."_

"Alright."

"Well are time is up today if you decide to come back then I'll see you next Monday!"

"Yeah sure."

Later when I got home my parents asked if I would continue to go, I had been thinking about it for a while now and decided that Mrs. Brady had really helped. I would never tell my parents that so I just nodded yes acting like it was the most painful thing I ever had to do. My brothers came home not long after and gave me a stack of homework that would keep me busy for the rest of the night. However the poem assignment only took me a few minutes since I'd been thinking about a cetain topic all day it just flowed onto the paper.

NPOV:

Even though Kevin had kidnapped Grace to an amusement park for half the day I couldn't bring myself to be jealous. I had gotten all weekend with Grace she slept in my arms one night, I got to race go karts with her, and I got to see her with no make-up and comfortable clothes the most beautiful thing ever. In her state of exhaustion innocence radiated from her and I loved every minute I got to see it. Granted I hadn't told anybody about my amazing weeked the only info I spilled was that Grace's bedroom was incredible. Kevin was dying for info but I told him there was nothing to tell I simply helped paint the room.

Without Grace in art with me though I almost went crazy, I wanted to see what class would be like now that we were so close. Tomorrow I would get a chance for that though. For right now I need to focus on writing this poem the only thing I could think about was Grace walking down the stairs hair sopping wet, her cheeks blushed, eyes fighting to stay open, and clothes that she was so comfortable in it seemed impossible. There is now way I would get away with writing a poem about that so I used the second image which was Grace smiling. I remembered clearly how the first time I saw it I thought I would fall to my knee's because I was so overcome with inspiration and hope. Quickly I wrote my poem and went to bed graciously welcoming the darkness that soon engulfed me.


	9. Chapter 9: Poems

Chapter 9: Poems

**Sorry we don't get the guys point of veiws in this chapter or the next but the eleventh chapter is all theirs!! The poems are all mine, this chapter was fun to write, but everyone reading this story needs to know that the next chapter is going to be intense it will answer everything we need to know about that night.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN JONAS**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

GPOV:

"Crap." I just had to fall asleep while finishing the last homework assignment. That's when it hit me I hadn't had the dream again, instead I drempt the same dream that I'd had Saturday night. A Lucas brother, not sure which one, kissing me gently and lovingly causing me to wake up I couldn't think of anything better than that to inspire my poem.

Shockingly the poem had turned out really well, for something that had only taken 30seconds to write it was really touching. I guess that happens a lot when you let it come from the heart, there is an 'A' in the bag now. Putting the paper in my folder and then putting it in my bag, just in time too because as I stepped off the bottom step the brothers pulled up. After being technially late yesterday Nick decided that they would give me a ride to school every morning, I was extremely grateful for them at this point because next week my dad started his job full time as well.

_"Morning, Grace."_

"Hey guys, thanks for giving me a ride I really appreciate it."

_"No problem!"_

"Did you guys finish your poems?"

_"Yes." _They all answered in unison, warily I let my eyes wonder to Joe who was sitting beside me. I noted the bandage on his head, and the fact that instead of the usual coldness in his eyes I found some sort of warmth.

"Joe how is your head." There it was the tension I'd been looking for as soon as I turned my attention to him, his body turned to stone.

_"Fine thanks."_

"Yeah." That was it for the conversation, the rest of the ride was spent in complete silence.

~sometime later~

Art was my favorite class, not only because it was right before lunch but because it was a whole lot of fun. Especially when you sit next to Nick, who is an extremely talented musician and song writer, but a horrible artist. The man could not draw to save his life and it cracked me up, he didn't find it as amusing as I did but then again who would find their failure amusing.

_"Dang it Grace how do you draw like that?"_

"I can't draw." I followed his eyes to my drawing, it was good even I was proud of it, sadly though portraits were the only things I could draw.

_"What are you talking about, that is amazing."_

"Yeah well faces are about the only thing I can draw!"

_"Be grateful you can at least pull that off, you could be worse off." Nick pointed to his drawing which looked more like a scribled mess than someone's face. I couldn't help but laugh._

"I guess you're right."

_"That's what I thought." _

My drawing was the exact image from my dreams a man with curly hair, dark eyes, and a loving smile. Besides that the image had very little detail which would be why it didn't remind Nick of anyone, the shape of the face was sketchy same with the nose they were blurred. Mr. Calvone was walking around the class looking at everyone's drawings seeing how they were coming along, he gave everyone compliments and advice.

To Nick he said _"Very interesting, but for your sake I wouldn't quit the whole rockstar , wow, this is amazing the mysterious quality of the face shape and nose make it look as if the image came from a dream. The eyes, hair, and smile however make it all come together you are extremely talented even if it is just with portraits."_

"Thanks Mr. Calvone!"

_"See Grace I told you, that you could draw."_

"Yeah. Yeah, Nick and I told you, that you couldn't draw so do you really want to go there?"

_"No I guess not."_

Lunch flew by mostly in silence, Stella and I talked about our poems, while Nick told everyone that they had to see my drawing because it was incredible. Other than that though there was very little conversation but it was a comfortable silence, it was just nice to have the whole group together again, I'd only been here for a week but I felt so close to these people that if I were to lose them it would cause serious pain. That reminded me of someone who meant just as much to me if not more, that I'd lost. My eyes filled suddenly with tears I decided to put the emotion into a second poem I know that the teacher said just one but now I had a choice of which one to turn in.

Walking into English for some reason I felt anxious probably because no matter what poem I chose some of my deepest thoughts were going to be revealed. Once the teacher got everyone's attention she began class, saying we would start with volunteers who would like to share and then when there are no volunteers she would start selecting people at random. A hand shot up in the air at that point practically begging to be first, I looked over to who the hand belonged to and wasn't surprised to see Kevin bouncing up in down in his seat like a child on Christmas morning.

_"Alright Kevin why don't you start us off!"_

_**"It would be my pleasure!" **_Ah Kevin he couldn't get any more unique even if he tried, he was truly one of a kind.

_Ode to the ride_

_We went on a ride_

_I now compare it to life_

_It used to scare me_

_But with her by my side it was ok_

_As we started to go downhill I squeezed her hand_

_Now that she is here I know nothing will ever be that bad_

_How could I ever be sad_

_When I get to watch her eyes light up with amusement_

Simple yet beautiful, I'm glad that I could help Kevin with his fear of rollercoasters, though I don't think I'll be much help with the life thing, I have my own problems to work out. A few other classmates shared after Kevin which gave me time to debate on which poem to read aloud. I still hadn't reached a decision when Stella got up to share.

_Ode to music_

_Sometimes the notes are strained and tentative_

_Othertimes the notes flow beautifully from one to another_

_It doesn't really matter though because either way it speaks to you_

_It can bring a smile to your face or tears to your eyes_

_When you are sad it can bring you up_

_When you are happy it can help you celebrate_

_When you can't find the right words to say, it speaks through the soul_

_Bringing you to a higher place closer to home_

_Music is all you need_

Stella Malone, spending to much time with the brothers, I was expec ting a 5 page essay on fashion or a decent sized summary on shoes. Though I was happily surprised with her poem about music it was very touching, and everything I thought about music. Macy decided that I wouldn't be making my decision any sooner because she wanted to go. What I heard leave her mouth left me speechless her poem was stunning she obviously had a great appreciation for whoever the person was.

_Ode to My Secret Army Man_

_His eyes were as blue as the ocean_

_and they caught on fire with his ambition._

_Wanting to be a specialist in the army,_

_dedicating his life to protecting the country._

_He was as sweet as chocolate,_

_looking at me like a painter looked at an empty canvas filled with possibility._

_Leaving me breathless with one simple hi,_

_my heart giving a heavy sigh._

_He was already my hero_

_because he gave me the time of day._

She was going to get extra credit and a smiley face sticker for that one, it was written all over the teachers face. More students went, until we were left with only three to go me, Nick, and Joe. Nick volunteered to go and I began panicking over which poem to submit, one was truly powerful, the other was weaker however I didn't know if I could say the better one in front of the class.

_Ode to her smile_

_I may not smile a lot_

_But neither does she_

_I've seen it once and I will never forget_

_How it made me feel_

_My knees went weak_

_My heart gasped_

_As I saw the pain and fear in her eyes turn to hope_

_Her smile may be just a smile but it inspired me to have faith_

How sweet Nick was falling for someone, and was smitten with her smile. I wonder who the lucky girl is, now don't go thinking I'm crazy but there are some times when he looks at Stella the same way Joe does. Maybe a sibling rivalry was somewhere in the new future. Joe didn't volunteer and there was no way I was going yet either, I shot a pleading look at my english teacher and was beyond grateful when she called on Joe.

_Ode to the inner war_

_It used to be so simple before you came along_

_Before you it was just her but now there are the two of you_

_I don't know who to chose_

_And I can't figure out how to listen to my heart_

_Its crazy because I don't even know if you want me_

_But I'm constantly at war as images of you come to mind_

_Because just as fast, they turn to images of her_

_Please can someone stop this inner war_

I had no idea Joe was going through this kind of pain, no wonder he was so cold with me he didn't need another girl in his life with his current problem. One of the girls was definitaley Stella and since he said the other girl was somewhat new in his life I assumed it was Macy because well she is the only girl who has been new here, besides me. There is no way it was me the most he ever said to me were two words and usually they came with a glare. Sadly though the mystery of who the other girl was would have to wait because it wasn't going to save me from sharing my poem. I looked down at the two different pieces of paper in front of me and the words on there pages.

_Ode to the one that is no longer here_

_You used to hold me tight_

_You told be everything would be alright_

_You were my strength to carry on_

_But now you are gone_

_I know you are happier where you are_

_Sometimes I can still feel your love surround me_

_I know that I'm never alone and that even though you are no longer here_

_You will never really be gone_

_I miss you and I know you know_

_Every tear I cry is out of love for you_

_When I remember you I know that I must go on._

As I read through the words I knew that I would not be able to read this without having a huge breakdown so I grabbed the other sheet, and made my way to the front of the class.

_Ode to the three_

_I used to lie in bed at night and cry myself to sleep_

_But now images of you overflow my mind_

_With eyes the color of chocolate_

_So warm and inviting_

_When you smile and the happiness reaches your eyes_

_My heart leaps and hope fills the air_

_In your presence I feel safe and protected_

_Please don't ever let me go_

_The only problem is I don't know which one of you I don't want to let go_

I read this as fastly as I could and made no eye contact with anyone during or after. Revealing my inner feelings usually led to heartache and I really didn't want the Lucas brothers to find out that it was about them it could ruin our friendship. Making my way silently to my seat ready to die of humiliation until I heard Nick's voice.

_"Grace that was amazing, look at the teacher she is clearly impressed_." I took his advice and let my eyes find that of the teachers she was impressed, she seemed very happy with the results of today. And unlike suspected no one was looking at me like I was crazy, the humiliation left my body immediatley and a gracious smile took its place on my face.

"Thanks." I whispered softly to Nick and he just nodded.

Another emotionally exhausting day caused me to pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow on my bed. I'm sure my parents were worried that as soon as I got home I feel asleep but I was too tired to care.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 10: The truth hurts**

**Ok I was planning on this chapter being really drama filled but it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to be but what can you do!**

GPOV:

The week went by and with each passing day I got more excited, you see I had planned a movie night at my house and everyone was coming, even Joe. Now everyone would get to see my finished bedroom and we'd all just get to hang don't get me wrong we hang out outside of school, but mostly at the Lucas house hold. My mom had been cooking all day to have enough food for three teenage boys, and three teenage girls. We were probably having my mom's famous homemade pizza, followed by homemade icecream, and a ton of popcorn. Yes my mother loved me enough to take the whole day off to cook, clean, and relax. No actually my mom had the day off and she loved to cook, I had done the cleaning last night.

I made my way to the house and started setting up the living room, I moved the couch and table out of the way so there would be plenty of room for all the sleeping bags. Yeah I know I'm crazy to be having a coed sleepover but my parents had the chance to see how we all get along together and thought it would be good for me to have some friends over for a change. The doorbell rang at that point, my mom came out of the kitchen to answer it. My thoughts went else where when the goup came in laughing hysterically in their pajamas, I ran over and gave them all hugs except for Joe who probably would have punched me if I'd tried.

The night went as planned full of laughter and fun, of course the pizza and ice cream was a huge hit . It was so delicious that it would have been a crime to speak while eating it, and everyone seemed to agree because we ate in an enjoyable silence. While I popped popcorn they all decided on a movie that we would watch while playing truth or dare, I had missed nights like this, where the only thing you had to worry about was having enough popcorn. When the microwave beeped for the last time I took out the final bag of popcorn and dumped it into the big bowl that was already almost full, I placed the bowl on the tray with the sodas and made my way into the living room.

_"Hey Grace, I'm going to start ok?" _Kevin could never do anything without permission and as usual it just made him more adorable.

"Sounds great!"

_"Hmmm…. Grace, truth or dare?"_

"Dare." I wasn't ready to tell the truth yet, especially not to these people.

"_Ok Grace close your eyes and listen to what I tell you to do!" _ Closing my eyes I nodded but he wasn't satisfied so he blind folded me. _"Now Grace take a drink of this." _It was disgusting, the texture was all chunky and the flavor wasn't far off from barf, I started gagging I never thought Kevin would be this cruel. The gagging didn't stop, I ripped the blind fold off and saw Stella shoving a soda at me I quickly downed it thankful that the gagging had stopped. My cheeks burned from humiliation, Kevin looked extremely guilty I couldn't help but wonder what he'd made me drink.

"Paul what the hell was that?"

_"It was a Scandinavian drink where they just blend up fish with like ice cream or something, it is my favorite drink I didn't think that it would almost make you sick, I am sorry, maybe we should stop playing."_

"Don't worry about it I chose dare and you picked a good one! Lets keep playing!" The game went on for a while everyone having different dares that didn't exceed easy and truths weren't so bad themselves. You couldn't really call it truth or dare it was more like twenty questions. Joe loosened up and was actually really funny, I was having a blast and so was everyone else but I didn't expect my next question, yes I was a wimp and after drinking fish heads I only chose truth. Nick, Joe, Macy, and Stella had asked me simple questions, like What is my fav food and why? What is my favorite song? When is my birthday? What was my most embarrasing moment? The last was easiest to answer, drinking fish heads and gagging in front of my new friends. Everyone laughed at that but now it was Kevin's turn.

_"Who was your best friend back in Montana? When is the next time you'll see her?" _My heart stopped, tears sprang from my eyes, and sobs shook my whole body. There was nothing I could do the memory I had been supressing for months had come out of nowhere because of Kev's stupid question and now they were all looking at me concerned. Running was the only option I was barefoot with no jacket yet I bolted out the front door into the brisk evening air. Neighbors probably thought I was nuts running full speed in my pajama's around the neighborhood after midnight. The sad thing is running only made the memory stronger and eventually I collapsed, my knee's having gave out. My body shaking from the sobs and the cold, gave out in exhaustion, I knew I wasn't sleeping because it was hard to breathe and I was fighting so hard to stay warm however nothing helped.

The moaning escaping my lips was annoying even me but trying as hard as I could nothing would have stopped it. I was freezing and in a ton of physical and mental pain my breathing would not even out in fact I couldn't even catch my breath, my chest was constricting in a very familiar way. This had happened before I was having a panic attack and unless I got my pills it would just become harder to breathe. I don't know how long I layed there in the cold trying to breathe until I felt the strong warm arms pick me up. My eyes tried to find the face that belonged with the arms but they wouldn't focus on anything, my body was out of control I couldn't get anything to work.

I must have passed out after being picked up because I don't remember getting back home or taking my pills. However I was waking up in my bedroom, a little space heater was right next to my bed keeping me warm, I felt so weak as I tried to get out of the bed. Quietly, and slowly I made my way across the room my body was having small tremors and I'm not sure if it was because of me being weak or the cold I guess it didn't really matter. Getting down the stairs was harder it took a good five minutes but it was accomplished, when I entered the living room I found my friends sitting around not talking but looking from one another with worried expressions. Joe looked up and saw me standing there immediatley he jumped up and ran over to me wrapping his jacket around me. He even helped me to the couch where everyone sat down around me waiting to hear what had happened.

"Where are my parents?"

_"In the kitchen, Joe went and found you , the rest of us told your parents what happened they got frantic and starting digging through stuff until they found some pills of yours. Your dad then took off in his car to get you and Joe. When they brought you back here you were frozen, passed out, and incoherent. I guess what I'm trying to say is what the hell happened and why are your parents in the kitchen bawling and worrying." Stella was obviously the spokes person and I'm glad because she seemed to have the most control at that point._

"It's a really long story! What time is it?"

_"Grace just start at the beginning, we will do our best to understand. It is three in the morning you were out for two and half hours but none of us are sleeping until we get some idea of what just happened."_

"Ok, but bare with me I haven't told anyone outside my parents, and a counselor."

_"Don't worry we aren't here to judge you, we just want to understand." She said it so sweetly as she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath and tried to form the words in my head there was no way out of this and they were going find out sooner or later._

"Kevin asked me who my best friend was and when the next time I could see her would be? He had no way of knowing that it would hurt me the way it did. Truth is my best friends name was Keira she was the best friend anyone could ask for. It all started the second semester of freshman year, I was a cheerleader at Montana High, and was very happy with my life. Great friends, good social life, a loving family, and good grades. The only thing that could make it any better was a boyfriend, especially if it was Ian, he was gorgeous and an all around good guy, blonde hair blue eyes not to mention quarter back of the football team. He asked me to the sweethearts dance and I was so happy, I had a blast at the dance and couldn't help but think that everything was perfect now. That was until a few months later Ian started drinking I figured it was just because he had failed Spanish and got kicked off the football team. The thought only lasted til the next day because when he called me that night and asked me to come over I thought maybe he'd stopped drinking and wanted to go out, I was very wrong when I walked inside his house chills ran down my spine and I knew that I had to get out. It was to late though he hit me so hard right in the gutt, I fell to the floor, he told me that if I ever told anyone why he was off the team, he'd hit me again. If I were to tell anyone he hit me then he was going to kill me, I was so scared, everytime he hit me it hurt ten times more than before not physically but emotionally. My grades suffered, and my friends stopped hanging out with me." So far so good maybe it was a good thing to be telling them this because then they would understand.

_"Grace why didn't you tell anyone he was abusing you they could have helped?"_

"I'm getting there, as things got worse I went to my parents, I told them everything. They didn't believe me they said that Ian would never lay a hand on me he was sweet and good for me. I couldn't even be mad at them for not believing me because around them Ian was the perfect guy just like in front of anyone outside. My own sister didn't even believe me. Everyone thought I was crazy they didn't see any bruises or any huge signs. But one night as I looked in the mirror crying, all my make up had been removed leaving behind nasty bruises. I went to change into my pajamas , but I would have to clean the wound under my ribs as I touched it gently with a wet paper towel I heard myself gasp out in pain. The bathroom door flew open revealing my sister, her face contorted in horror as she took in my apperance. Bruises covered ¾ of my body, I had a few open wounds, but worst of all was that without all the make up and contacts she saw the fear, pain, and the fact that I was giving up in my eyes. Once she pulled herself together she immediately asked if I was ok then she broke down sobbing, she said she knew something was up because I didn't laugh anymore. At that point I cried with her and told her everything about what was going on she said she was sorry for not believing me but who was I to be mad at her. Life went on and so did the abuse it got bad but it was easier to deal with having someone that knew. I suffered many broken bones, but everyone chalked it up to cheerleading. In the end it all led up to the end of August this year, so about 8 months ago."

I took in their expressions and saw that none of them were expecting abuse, or anything this bad but this time Kevin nodded encouragily at me as if saying its ok go on.

"That night Ian said he needed me so as usual I went to his house but I texted Keira that I may need her help and if I did I would simply just hit my speed dial, she would know that I needed her and Ian would have no idea she was coming." This is the part of the story that hurts me the most and I got so caught up in telling it that instead of telling the story I talked as if I was there again.

' "_Come on Grace it will be fun you know you want to!" he was scaring me now he had never acted this crazy before. It was quite obvious that he had been drinking._

"_Ian, not tonight ok." It came out in a whisper but it was the biggest voice I could muster. _

_ "Why Grace? Don't you love me?" I was so scared he had me backed up against a wall now I didn't know what to do!_

"_Yes Ian of course I love you but your drunk and right now you are acting like a jerk!" Where had that come from I looked at my shaky hands and tried to breathe, I was getting angry, he wasn't listening to me. That's when I saw that what I had said had made him furious he brought his hand up from my hip and my whole body tensed. Ian made a fist and pulled it back letting it hit me right in the nose, I could feel blood dripping down my face and the pain was searing but I wasn't going to let him see me cry._

_ "Don't you ever talk to me that way again? Do you hear me?"_

_ I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it but I spit in his face and because of the blood coming from my nose his face was splattered nicely with my blood. This time he hit me open fisted unlike before so it didn't hurt so bad. _

_"You little witch I offer you everything and then you have to go and make me so mad that I hit you."_

"_You are not going to blame this on me Ian you chose to hit me I didn't make you, and I will talk to you however I want to you don't own me!" He was shocked by my answer as much as I was but it gave me the time I needed. Ian was frozen in shock now, one hand on my waist the other holding my face so I couldn't move it, I placed my hands on his shoulders gently. As planned he relaxed to my touch thinking I'd forgiven him and was ready to give in, I kneed him in between his legs and watched him fall to the ground. I took the opportunity I'd created to get out of the house. I bolted out the front door when I ran into my best friend Keira.'_

_"Grace I thought you said the only person that knew was your sister! And did you sleep with Ian?" Macy was concerned about the story but she would understand soon enough it was no where near over._

"Yeah Macy I did say that but you'll understand soon enough! As for Ian I never slept with him, and that is probably why the abuse got worse."

_"Oh."_

"That night when I got there and saw how drunk he was, I knew that I would need Keira to come get me so before he could back me up against the wall I quickly hit the number one on my speed dial. Time passed and as a I said before I got out but ran into Keira while trying to get away, I was covered in blood due to probably a broken nose and I couldn't move my right arm it just hung limply at my side. Keira looked like she might faint I pulled her into a hug, sobbing quietly, I told her that we had to get out of here, that's when I saw a shocked expression on her face I turned to see what she was looking at when I heard the shot, a sharp pang traveled through my left arm. It was nothing compared to the pain that went through my heart when I saw Keira on the ground bleeding everywhere, the bullet would have hit me on the left side of my back but because I turned to see what was going on. The bullet went into Keira's chest, I tried to tell myself that it didn't touch her heart but it didn't work. Ian was just standing on the porch in shock not believing what he had just done, I imagined that shooting a person would sober you up real fast. I fell down on to the ground and started doing CPR on her, I then applied as much pressure as I could to the wound to stop the bleeding. Seeing that Ian would be no help I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1 I told them that my sister had been shot by my abusive boyfriend. They gave me instructions and said an ambulance would be there as fast as it could, sadly I was already doing everything they'd told me. Tears spilled over as I felt her breathing grow shallow and her heartbeat weaken, when the ambulance pulled up all's they found was a girl covered in her sister blood doing everything she could to save her while a crazy teenage boy watched. Keira was still holding on but not by much, five minutes away from the hospital she died, he hand went limp in mine and her heart flatlined. The tears had stopped and even though she was gone they wouldn't come back I was numb I didn't feel a thing, not when they stitched up my arm, reset my nose, or popped my shoulder back in place. Even when my parents came in devastated I felt nothing not anger nor disappointment. A few days later at the funeral I still hadn't cried it was like my emotions had been shut off. Keira was my sister, my parents oldest child, but most importantly my best friend we did everything together and in the end she was the one who believed me when no one else would. That's why when Kevin asked who my best friend was I lost it because I didn't have one and I'd never see her again. My parents sobbing in the kitchen are remembering all of this too so now you know."

_"Don't feel like you have to answer this but when did you start to feel things again?" Joe was really curious of course with the ice completely melted away I couldn't help but answer._

"About two months after all of this, I was currently seeing a councelor who I loved and then I didn't have to use as many pills to keep the nightmares away. One day though my parents left me home alone and it started to rain, all's I could think about was how much Keira loved the ran, everything came rushing back at that point. I found myself running outside into the rain just screaming at God asking him why he took her. My parents found me and put me back on my pills, I started school up again in Novemeber but was treated like a leper because to them I was just a girl who killed my sister, and got my boyfriend sent to prison. That in the end is why my parents moved me here, and I am so glad they did because now I have real friends and I can start over."

Strangely I'd gotten through the whole story without crying, I missed my sister more than anything, and so did my parents. We were all getting better though we were moving on. Apparently everyone was speechless, but they did the best thing anyone could do for me, they just held me all of them, and I felt their love and compassion. Words were not needed yet, but when I no longer needed there comfort I put in a movie went and checked on my parents then sat down comfortably in the middle of everyone and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Facing the Facts

**Chapter 11: Facing the Facts**

**Alright the boys are back!!**

**I DON'T OWN JONAS**

KPOV:

I wasn't meaning to upset Grace but the minute the words left my mouth I realized that something was very wrong. Maybe it was the look on her face that made me uneasy, no one should ever look like they were in that much pain. Yet I was faced with someone who had tears springing from her eyes, her chin quivered with the sobs that shook her body and it scared me motionless, I couldn't even think of what to do before she bolted out the door. That is when everyone jumped into action, Joe was out the door in seconds following her but what I couldn't understand is why he cared. He'd been nothing but mean to Grace and now he was in full on protection mode, at least she would be in good hands though.

Stella went upstairs to get Mr. and Mrs. Davis to tell them what had happened and see if they could help. Macy was trying to get Nick to snap out of it as soon as Grace had fallen apart, Nick lost it he actually just froze he hadn't moved and his face was contorted in pain, I was worried about him until I noticed I hadn't moved either. So I jumped up and ran after Stella to help her and the parents in anyway I could.

When I got upstairs, it was complete chaos, Grace's parents were tearing through drawers and Stella was ripping through cabinets.

_ "Kevin can you please look through the bathroom drawers?"_

"What exactly am I looking for?"

_"Anxiety pills, if we can't find them soon Grace's airway will close off!" _With those words my heart fell about fifty stories, if Joe couldn't find Grace and we couldn't find the pills something terrible would happen.

"Ok I'm on it!" I went through all the drawers, I was halfway through the last drawer when Mr. Davis called out that he had found the pills. He took off down the stairs and was in his car faster than anything I've ever seen, I turned to ask Mrs. Davis what was going on and why Grace had ran, when I saw her collapse on the bed with her head in her hands. _What in the world is going on here?_ Stella sat beside Mrs. Davis and tried to comfort her the best she could, and at that point I knew one thing Grace was having a panic attack.

Downstairs Nick was still paralyzed, and Macy had given up trying to snap him out of it. So I settled in beside Macy and didn't even think about what I was about to do when I pulled her into my arms. I didn't mean anything by it I was just comforting us, for some reason though I liked how she layed her head on my shoulder and how her hair felt under my chin. This was way to much I needed to get myself out this situation before I fell for Macy Misa.

JPOV:

I knew it, when Kevin said "Who is your best friend?" The look that crossed Grace's features broke my heart, I'd never been civil with her, even during our game of truth or dare I was still pretty cold with her. When her body started to shake with the uncried sobs my breath caught in my throat at that point the tears spilled over and Grace was full out balling a pain so deep that it cut through my soul, echoed off of her. Then before, I could even think about holding her till she calmed down, she ran out the door. In nothing but a t-shirt and shorts she took off down the street, no one else moved and so I made up for the first day she came to school and I didn't follow her, I bolted out the front door. My passion for running definitely came in handy tonight.

The only thing I could hear was the rhythm her feet were making as they hit the pavement and that was the sound I followed until I heard the disgusting noise of someone not finding oxygen. She was laying in an empty lot, fighting desperatley for air, shaking both because of the sobs, and the cold. I tried talking to her but she didn't respond and I knew I had to get her home and warm. When I picked her up her eyes roamed around as if trying to find something but they weren't focusing on anything, then they rolled back and her breathing grew shallow. I didn't know what to do so I just ran as fast as I could trying to get back to the house, her dad pulled up not long later I put Grace in the back seat and then wrapped some blankets around her. Mr. Davis forced her to take some pills he had with him and then he shoved me in the car and sped back to the house.

After I found her everything went so fast that I felt as if I hardly had time to blink. When we got to the house Nick took Grace from me and followed the directions her dad was giving him, with all of us working together we had Grace tucked into her bed, and a heater at her side in seconds. I was reluctant to leave when everything was done, I'd never seen anyone look so peaceful, serene, and innocent as she did at that moment.

NPOV:

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and yet the dream came back as if it was never gone. I was in the alley holding Grace's lifeless body, crying out to God begging him to give her back to me. Macy kept shaking me and pulling me into hugs but no matter what she did I couldn't push back the feeling of déjà vu I was having at that moment. Eventually Macy gave up trying to get me to snap out of and made her way over to Kevin who pulled her into his lap. Those two would be a perfect couple to bad they were completely oblivious to it. It felt like hours had passed before Joe staggered into the house holding an incoherent, shivering Grace. Finally my mind set me free and I was able to help, I took Grace from Joe's arms and couldn't believe how cold she was. I felt as if I was going to start crying to God just like in the dream but there was a difference this time Grace had a heart beat and she wasn't bleeding, she was going to make it.

As I tucked her into bed I noticed that her face was wrinkled in some kind of painful expression and her breath was catching from the sobs. It pained me to leave her I gently moved the hair out of her face, and temptation was telling me to kiss her on the forehead and whisper I love you. Come on its not every day you get to tuck the love of your life into bed, usually though you didn't have an audience so I walked out of the bedroom with everyone else, and sat down in the living room to worry and wait.

_"Nick are you ok?" _ Macy, once so JONAS obsessed it was intimidating but now a very good friend, was worrying about me when she should simply being worrying about Grace.

"Yeah just a little confused and worried." I saw the same expression cross all their faces, it was one of worry and concern I'm sure my face looked much the same.

_"We all are Nick, but it will be ok and we'll find out what happened." _I wish I could be optimistic like Macy that way this wouldn't be so damn painful.

"Joe how was she when you caught up with her?"

_"I didn't really catch up with her, I found her. She was a mess, shaking like crazy, and gasping it scared the shit out of me (excuse my french). When I picked her up to carry her back here she looked as if she was trying to see something but her eyes wouldn't focus they just moved around violently until they rolled back . Then her breathing grew shallow so I started to run sometime later her dad came and shoved some pills down her throat her breathing then got stronger. It was scary and now I just want to make up for all the times I was rude to her."_

"I just want to know what happened." Joe's story didn't settle my worries it only increased them but I was very proud that my brother didn't crack under the pressure he was stronger than I assumed.

_"Stella and I know what happened, she had a panic attack that's why she was gasping for air, and that is what the pills for."_

"Ok Kevin but can you explain where the panic attack came from?"

_"No I can't."_

"Then you don't have the answer." Nobody talked after that it seemed to tense of a situation and I knew that I was harder on Kevin than I should have been it wasn't his fault, all's he did was ask a simple question. Yet it was his question that started this whole thing, and before that he had almost caused Grace to puke everywhere Kevin was just having an off night and I was making it worse.

JPOV:

I saw Grace watching us from the bottom of the stairs, before anyone else. She looked cold, pale, and weak so I jumped up and wrapped my coat around her to keep her warm and I helped her to the couch. I could feel her muscles vibrating with exhaustion everytime she moved so I supported her as she walked. It didn't take long for Stella to find her voice and ask pretty much what the hell happened, but when the story poured out it was nothing that I would have ever imagined. Granted I knew she was in pain since the first time I saw her but I didn't think it was this bad. If I lost one of my siblings because someone who was supposed to love me shot them I would have killed the guy. Actually in this case as Grace told the story I kept getting angrier, I wish I could have been there to protect her during this time I didn't want any of this to be true, and I wished I could rip the guys throat out that did this to her. He broke her ribs, her nose, and he broke her. Damn it he took away her best friend, her sister the one person that stood by her and he just took it all away from her. I had to ask Grace when the numbness wore off because I was feeling pretty numb at that moment and she said one day it went away because of the rain, the rain was special to Grace I would always remember that.

KPOV:

This was all my fault, I had to bring back the memories of the abuse, and the blood. She sat there and held her sister while she bled to death, she was covered in blood, it sounded like a scene from a horror movie yet it made me want to cry. If only someone had listened to her none of it would have happened, but why would anyone in their right mind want to ever cause Grace pain. It just made the light go out in her eyes and wiped the smile from her face. At this point all's I wanted to do was comfort her, she had been through so much and it wasn't even a year ago that it happened. Grace was so much stronger than anyone I knew even after all of it and starting to get better she goes back to school and gets recieves nothing but hate, no wonder her first day was so tramatic.

P.E. I always wondered why running freaked her out but now I had the answer, the last time she ran is when everything ended. She ran into her sister who ended up dying. With all of these thoughts running through my head I just silently thanked God for bringing Grace into my lilfe, and getting through all of it. When she finished telling her story we all just pulled her into a group hug and we didn't let go until it was obvious that she felt better. Grace was like a stuffed animal in more way than one, she could go through thousands of beatings just to be stitched up, she was unique just like no two stuffed animals are exactly the same, and there was a while lot more to her underneath the surface (kinda as if she had stuffing).

NPOV:

I put it all together now, the reason why there was pain in her eyes, the reason she cried on the first day at horace mantis, and the reason why she hardly ever smiled it was all because of Ian. The guy should be dead after what he did to her its not like she is a person who deserved to be beat, I could picture it all as if I was watching it in a movie. I saw her curl up in pain as he'd hit her, the strength that coursed through her after every hit, and the bruises. The images weren't pleasant especially the one of her sister finding her in the bathroom patching up an open wound ¾ of her body covered in bruises, her eyes lifeless, it was like a nightmare. Still seeing her bent over her sister's body doing cpr, tying off the wound all while her blood mixed with her sisters, and using an arm that was torn out of socket to try to force her sisters heart to work had to be the worst.

For some reason with that image her other arm was bleeding, had the bullet gone through her arm? It wasn't my place to ask though I was really curious, I didn't know why I was thinking that she had been shot but just watching all of it play out in my mind, it was telling me that the bullet definiately tore through her as well.

After everything Grace went and checked on her parents, she then came out and fell sound asleep in the middle of everyone. None of us would be leaving her side tonight, I waited until everyone had fallen asleep to check some things out. I pulled the sleeve of Joes jacket up her arm and then I moved her t-shirts sleeve sure enough there was a plump pink scar there. It broke my heart to know that everything she said was the truth, she sighed and rolled over as my finger traced the scar. Her shirt rolled up when she moved and it gave me view of a whole lot of other scars the biggest ran along her rib cage and it was still surronded by a bruise, when her rib broke it must have penetrated the skin. I pulled the sleeves down and wrapped a blanket around her, I intertwined my fingers with hers and fell to sleep feeling better knowing that she was safe right here beside me.


	12. Chapter 12:Waking up

**Chapter 12: Waking Up**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them!**

**Please review!**

GPOV:

I woke up with a start, just like I usually did when I had the nightmare, but that wasn't the nightmare. Sadly the thing I drempt about last night was Joe carrying me back to the house it was like my mind needed to show me what I had missed while I was unconcious. When all of them left me in my room by myself I bolted right up out of my sleep. Looking around I gathered that I was in the living room, and something was off so I went through a check list. I was still in Joe's jacket, laying in the exact spot I had been laying when I feel asleep but my hand ha that was it my hand. They were naturally sweaty yeah I know gross but for some reason my left hand was like a freak'n fountain. My eyes carefully followed the line of my arm and saw that the reason for the heat in my had was because Nick Lucas was holding it gently. He wasn't asleep either when I jumped it must have startled him.

_"Grace are you ok?"_

"Yeah I just had a nightmare!" Thats when I remembered part of my dream, where Nick sweetly brushed the hair out of my face after tucking me in I wish I could have been awake for that. Ew what was I sayinig Nick is just a friend and so is the guy who's jacket I never want to take off again.

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No not really I just want to go back to sleep."

_"Ok."_

I saw that I had hurt his feelings, I wasn't known for always talking in the nicest tone when I was tired, and the poor guy just wanted to help. That's when I knew I had to thank him for everything he'd done for me tonight, and I couldn't stand to see him sad. Gently I let go of his hand and rolled over closer to him and quietly whispered in his ear.

"Nicholas, I just want to thank you for being an amazing friend and not leaving after you heard my story!"

_"Grace why on earth would I have left after that?"_

"Because everyone else did! To them I was just a crazy person, who killed her sister!"

_"Well their loss is my gain I'm honored to call you a friend and I'm going to do a better job at that than anyone else ever has!"_

"Thanks." A yawn escaping my lips, I rolled back over into my space and let the weight pull my eyelids down. The darkness was almost completely around me when I felt his hand find mine again my body seemed to sigh with relief and then it drifted off.

No one even bothered to move until around one in the afternoon, it had been a long and exhausting night after all. So when everyone was finally up and moving, my mom had cinnamon rolls ready, and I think everyone was ready to scarf down some delicious food. That is when Macy looked at my mom and with everything in her she said.

_"Mrs. Davis I am so sorry for your loss!" _ My mom just smiled and nodded, then left the kitchen obviously she was having a hard day. After everyone was fed they had to go, the boys had a performance in the morning and Stella had some last minute things to do to their wardrobe. I hugged them all goodbye and told Macy that I would be at her game later, yes I even hugged Joe goodbye and thanked him for loaning me his jacket. He smiled and said it was the least he could do, I really liked that the tension between me and him was gone it was nice to have him smile at me instead of glare.

I headed up stairs and practically dove into the shower, I let the warm water reach the very core of my being. It hadn't heated up since my little run last night. As I got out of the shower I caught a look of myself in the mirror and I had to admit I hadn't looked this alive in years. My eyes had a bit of a light to them and my smile finally reached every part of me. I seemed to glow with happiness I finally found a place that I belonged. Quickly I towel dried my hair deciding to leave it in its naturally loose waves, then I pulled a purple tank top over my head and jeans to match. The last touch was some eyeliner and mascara one more look told me that I was ready to head to school for the big basketball game.

Macy was the star athlete in the school, there was no one as graceful as she was. Ball in hand she ran down the court eventually her defender caught up, she pivoted faked left and then threw to Zoey on the right. Three seconds were left on the clock Zoey was making it up the middle of the court Macy took the left side, Zoey faked a shot and made a hook pass over to Macy who then made a swish basket. They were going to win anyways it was obvious but the last play was outstanding.

Everyone was on their feet in an uproar celebrating yet another win, I turned to Joe and Stella excitedly.

"Joe why didn't Nick come?"

"_He says he never meets anyone like himself here who knows, he certainly missed out this time."_

"That's for sure!"

Kevin wasn't a bad cheerleader either in fact he was really good, he was fun to watch he loved getting the crowd rialed. Stella had sat on my left side and whispered to me about the guy two rows in front of us almost the whole time, while Joe sat on my right side and apparently he didn't like to talk during the game but I didn't mind since he was no longer repulsed by me or whatever.

KPOV:

Cheerleading, it seemed a whole lot easier to keep the crowd on their feet when someone in the crowd was keeping me on my own. Grace had a glow about her today that made everyone smile, it was like her happiness warmed them right up or something. Though she wasn't the one keeping me alive at the moment, that duty remained to the girl who had won the game and my heart. Wait what was I thinking I love Grace not Macy, ever since this morning waking up with Macy in my arms I haven't been able to get that straight. After last nights incidents though I was to tired to continue fighting it so I went home and passed out on the couch.

JPOV:

I liked the way Grace's smile seemed to touch every part of her body she was just beaming with Joe today and I couldn't get that image out of my head. She fit perfectly in my arms when she hugged me goodbye but my spirits plummeted when she took off my jacket, it felt as if she was telling me to go away and I didn't like that at all. However when she came to the game later and sat down beside me I felt better and I liked watching her. I didn't want to ruin the warmth between us by talking so whenever I knew that she wouldn't catch me I'd steal a few glances. A blush spread across her cheeks occassionally and each time I thought my heart would break right through me chest, then her eyes would light up with amusement whenever Macy got the ball. Truth be told I didn't watch the game at all but I did watch it though Grace's eyes. The events of the day played out in my head like a movie ad I feel asleep and I couldn't have asked for better dreams.

NPOV:

My arm was jerked out of place sometime during the night and before I could get angry I saw why. Grace was sitting up right breathing heavily I watched her for awhile, she seemed confused and then it was like a lightbulb went off and she lookked down at her hand. She followed my arm up to my eyes, it looked as if she might laugh but I couldn't help asking.

"Grace are you ok?"

It was a bad dream, and I was slightly disappointed that she didn't want to talk about it. A frown found its way onto my face as she rolled over to go back to sleep, she let go of my hand then and I thought I would start crying right then and there. That was until she rolled right up next to me a big smile on her face, her hand on my chest, I didn't even listen to what she was saying I was to busy focusing on keeping my breathing even. Her words did sink in though and I was so glad to be considered her good friend that I couldn't help promising her that I would do a good job of it.

The rest of the day past in a blur I was actually feeling kind of sick my stomach was in double knots and the only logical reason was that I was love sick. By the time the game rolled around I was in the bathroom moaning in pain I'd never felt this way before and I suddenly realized how horrible the Love bug was and I never wanted to catch it again.


	13. Chapter 13: Can't fight the moonlight

**Chapter 13: Can't fight the moonlight**

**This story keeps getting harder and harder to write, I don't like how its turning out but I don't want to put it on hold so I'm just going to speed it up and get to the end, I'm thinking about three more chapters. then I can finally work on my other fanfics that are actually turning out quite well. **

**DON'T OWN JONAS **

GPOV:

It had been over a month since I told my friends about 'that night' and unlike last time when everyone ran away these people chased after me and we were now closer than ever. We did everything together, I listened to there new songs while critiquing them. Me and Stella designed clothes together making creations so beautiful they were featured on best dressed lists everywhere. Then there was Macy who helped me get past my fear of running. They were the best friends anyone could ask for, I hate to sound selfish but I'm so glad that they are mine.

Today we were getting together to play board games at the JONAS household like we did every Wednesday. I walked through the front door of the firehouse not bothering to knock since I was here all the time no one expected me to knock. Sandy Lucas was in the kitchen throwing together some snacks when I came in.

_"Hey Grace its good to see you, Joe is upstairs on the roof if you want to go up everyone else should be here soon."_

"Ok, thanks Sandy!"

Joe was just sitting on the roof, it wouldn't have been strange except for the fact that it was raining. I loved the rain because it always felt like my sisters way of telling me everything will work out even when your wet and miserable you can still dance. The door to the roof was squeaky so my entrance didn't go unnoticed, Joe turned around to face me a smile playing on his lips. He patted the stone next to him telling me to take a seat and of course I did. Nothing was said but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence in fact it was enjoyable, Joe looked quite gorgeous in the rain his eyes sparkled, his smile never faltered. I could have sat in the rain with him all day, just listening to the noises all around us.

I didn't notice what was going on when Joe pulled me up from the stone he spun me around and into his embrace.

"Joe what are you doing?"

_"I remember how much you like the rain, and that your sister danced in it so I figured why not enjoy it the way she did, if that's ok!"_

"Yeah, thanks for remembering!"

He looked deep into my eyes, I couldn't remember how to breath I was so lost in his gaze he gently moved the hair out of my face as we waltzed around never taking our eyes off of each other. My skin burned where his fingers touched and his gaze only intensified as he whispered "I could never forget something that brings that smile to your face!" Joe leaned in at that moment his hands wrapping around my waist while mine crawled to his hair, our lips weren't even touching when I felt the electric shock his breath was hot on mine.

"**What in the heck is going on?" **I'd never seen Nick mad but I never wanted to see it again it was scary, and Kevin's face made my heart break apparently me and Joe were to caught up in the moment to hear the door open. Joe let go of my waist and backed away quietly all eyes were focused on me. How was I supposed to know what was going on I only knew that they weren't to happy with me.

"Guys I think I'm just going to head home have fun with the games though." I ran out of the house my home wasn't to far away so it didn't take long to get there. Went straight up to my room and locked myself in I tried to figure it all out but it didn't work. For the first time in a month I had the nightmare of trying to save my sister again and I knew that the next day wouldn't be good when it started with a migrane.

JPOV:

Grace had never looked so stunning not even in the dream I had of her walking towards me in a white dress, nope not even then had she looked even close to this. Her wavy hair hung wet and wild all around her face there was a light in her eyes that could have lit up the whole city. The rain washed away her make up and I'd never seen anyone look as innocent as she did in that moment. I thought about how she said her sister danced in the rain which is why I came up here in the first place I wanted to see why the rain had made it so Grace could feel again. It didn't take long to figure out that because of the sound, the smell, and the way it looks, anyone who noticed how wonderful it was would start to feel something again.

One look at her and I knew what I had to do I wanted to dance with her in the rain I wanted to see that look on her face when I spun her around. It didn't disappoint either I think for the first time ever my heart stopped looking into her eyes I felt as if I was drowning but I didn't care I'd swim in them for hours. Eventually the feelings took over and my arms wrapped around her waist her hands went to my hair my lips were so close to hers and I could feel a tingling sensation even then. The bad part was the kiss never happened, I forgot that my brothers were going to be coming home and they were pretty damn angry about what they had seen I couldn't figure out why, its not like they all liked her that way, wait they did _'oh crap'_ we broke the JONAS code without even knowing it.

The evening passed in silence occassionaly I would get a few nasty looks from the two of them but besides that we didn't talk. School would be awful tomorrow.

NPOV:

That selfish pig all this time he has been nothing but rude to Grace but he still has to have her. Even more ridiculous he used her love of rain to get her to kiss him, worst of all though was that Grace was dumb enough to give into him. Seeing her so close to him with love or lust in her eyes made me want to puke more so though I wanted to rip Joe's head off. That should have been me standing with her my arms around her waist and my lips on hers but I'll get my revenge it's a known fact that when I get mad I get even. There was only one thing that would settle the score and that wouldn't be so hard to do in fact it would be quite enjoyable.

KPOV:

My face fell when I saw Grace in Joe's arms but strangley my heart didn't infact I was more sure than evert that my heart didn't belong to blue eyed beauty infront of me but to the brown eyed athlete waiting down stairs. Still I couldn't help but be disgusted at the fact of Grace with Joe especially since he was beyond rude to her when she first showed up.


	14. Chapter 14: World War 3

**Chapter 14: World War 3**

**One more chapter after this and then an epilouge thanks for sticking with me even when things got bumpy!**

**Don't own JONAS**

GPOV:

Walking through the halls I felt uneasy, I tried so hard to avoid the brothers but my locker was right next to Kevin's so it would be pretty much impossible. Please don't be waiting! Of course after chanting that all morning they would be right there the look on Stella's face told me to run so I pretended not to see them and just kept walking.

"_Hey you boyfriend stealing slut, don't pretend you can't see me!" _ Stella doesn't cuss unless she is furious in fact I've never heard her cuss so I knew this wouldn't be good. What Stella didn't know is that if you pushed me to far I snapped back and my nice exterior would be no where in sight. This time though I just kept walking, I didn't want to fight right now and Joe wasn't around to defend me.

"_Your right she is a wimp she won't even face me after she kissed my boyfriend!"_

"_**Um Stells I know this won't make you feel any better but they didn't actually kiss!"**_

"_Close enough!"_

"_**Yeah." **_ I heard every word they said, they were talking awfully loud I couldn't tell if they wanted a show or not but they were sure giving one. Stella's words stung and cut deep but right now I wanted to see what Nick was up to, Kevin wasn't around he must have been with Joe. I had to blink twice to make sure I was seeing it right but sure enough Nick and Stella were in a heavy make out session in front of half the student body.

After walking away I felt the full impact of her words I'd been called a slut before but only by Ian so this hurt ten times worse. The depression came fast and with full blown force, the thing about being depressed everything hurts but you don't feel it and tears are constantly supplied. Eating was also impossible along with concentrating, my art teacher noticed me crying and sent me to the councelors office. Truth be told I'd been crying all day except it was silent and tears just fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to see the councelor so I went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and simply said _'Keira what do I do?'_

No sooner did the door fly open revealing Ms. Bight.

"_Grace I know you don't want to talk so I called your parents, and your excused for the rest of the day! I don't know what happened today and until you want to talk I don't need to know just go home and come back feeling better."_

"Thanks Ms. Bight." I turned around and left the bathroom fully knowing that Keira was behind this brilliant escape out of the day.

My mom was waiting in front of the school when I got outside and I couldn't have been more grateful.

"_Grace what happened are you ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine I just…"

"_I know that look something happened, just tell me I know you don't want to go to the councelor again and I'm the next best thing."_

"How nice of you Mom pulling out the councelor thing!"

"_Come on!"_

"I almost kissed Joe! Nick and Kevin walked in on us, Stella called me a boyfriend stealing wimpy slut and I just don't know what to do anymore! I didn't know all of the boys liked me that way how could I have known its not like they told me and Joe wasn't Stella's boyfriend besides we just got caught up in the moment."

"_Grace you have spent your whole life waiting for everyone else to make the frist move, maybe this is your turn. Just tell them exactly what you told me. So what was the 'moment' like, how did he get you to move that close."_

"I am not telling you that!"

"_Please?"_

"Heck no its not like you ever told me about your first kiss with Dad!"

"_Well we spent the whole day on the beach and I got severly sunburned your Dad would try to hold my hand or place his arm around my waist no matter where he touched I winced. Until.."_

"Ugh Mom I'll tell you just stop!"

"_Ok, so what happened."_

"We were sitting out in the rain last night, when he pulled me to my feet and started to waltz around the roof top. He brushed the hair out of my face and said that he remembered that Keira loved dancing in the rain. I couldn't help myself I was just caught up and then before anything happened Nick started yelling."

"_Well it sounds special to bad it was interrupted, do you feel anything for him or was it just the 'moment' or were you thanking him for bringing you home a month ago?" _I thought about it hard for a few minutes yes there were times when I felt more than friendship with all the brothers but they went away just as fast as they came. Kevin and I had more of a sibling relationship, Nick and I were best friends but nothing more holding his hand didn't set off sparks but left a warm comfortable feeling. Joe and I well we had a rocky start and nothing about us was sibling related, and I place my fingers on my lips everywhere he touched caught on fire. Even back when he hated me I felt safe in his presence so maybe it wasn't just what happened.

I simply shrugged so that my mom wouldn't feel ignored, I want to stop this inner pain. Wait Joe's poem, he didn't hate me I caused him physical pain because I was the other girl not Macy he loved me. Sleep came peacefully and I welcomed it feeling as if the sun might actually come out tomorrow.

JPOV:

I didn't want to see her today, I was scared that she would be mad at me for trying to kiss her or for not stopping her when she left. So I hid all day, plus I was worried that I would kiss her as soon as she got close enough. I could still feel her breath on my lips and I wanted so bad to make it her lips that I was feeling, I loved her I had since that first day when she came walking into the school just trying to avoid the attention.

Eventually the rumors caught up with me, according to Kevin, Nick and Stella had a nice make out session in the hall earlier after calling Grace a boyfriend stealing slut. So everyone was going crazy, fun. Now awhile ago I would have killed Nick for going anywhere near Stella but now I was after him for hurting Grace, I couldn't care less if he kissed Stella he could have her. Cause I had Grace and she was so much better.

KPOV:

Wow the world was spinning again and I'd like to think its because Grace is finally healed. Yeah so my brothers and I broke the JONAS law and all went after one girl. None of use knew and who knows what Grace was thinking I do know this though everyone is going to be fine. I can feel it in every bone in my body the only person not getting out of this ok was going to be Van dyke.

NPOV:

I hadn't planned on kissing Stella in front of everyone but she was so hurt in that moment that I just wanted to comfort her. Its true that I crushed on her for a long time before but I could never do anything because Joe had a claim on her. The kiss wasn't supposed to mean anything but it shook my soul and I knew that she was the one I was just to scared to tell her that any time soon. Anger still poured out of me whenever I saw my brothers or Grace because I felt betrayed by all of them, that was until art when I saw her painting it was simply an eye and a tear looking at her face I saw much the same image and I felt so bad for hurting her this way. When she left though I was left to stew with anger again.


	15. Chapter 15: Consider Me Gone

**Chapter 15: Consider me gone**

**Well we've come to the end now ! There will be an epilogue after this and then that's it!**

**DON'T OWN JONAS!**

GPOV:

I woke up with confidence surging through every part of my body, I didn't know what would happen today but I knew that if I said what I wanted I'd be ok. That morning at school I walked in with my head held high and a sway in my hips, I wasn't sure why I felt so strong today but I was just going to go with it. My brain was set on focus its as if I was hearing everything clearly for the first time, I raised my hand in class and fully participated. Art class wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be either Nick kept watching me but I didn't feel like speaking to him until his brothers were there as well so I just did what I'd been doing all morning kept my head high and my mind focused.

Lunch came around but I took my time getting to the cafeteria because I wanted to make sure they were all there before I went in. Sure enough when I entered the room I saw them sitting in their usual corner all kind of glaring at each other, when they saw me I knew they were going to run so I started my 'speech'.

"Just sit down shut up and listen, alright!" They all sat down and nodded.

"I had no idea that you all felt more then friendship for me you never said anything or did anything for that matter that would make me think that. Plus I haven't really had friends for quite some time so I was still finding my footing. Now there were times when I felt something for each of you that wasn't exactly friendly but the feelings went away as fast as they came. I'm sorry if I led you on it wasn't my intention but there are some things you should know. Joe I can't spend my life competing with Stella if you love her than go for it if not then just be friends. Nick I see the way you look at Stella occassionaly and we all know that the kiss yesterday was more than revenge, also not that I mean anything by this but you just kind of feel like my best friend. Kevin it is so obvious that you love Macy, and you guys are the perfect couple. About a month ago Nick you made a promise to me you promised to do a better job at being my friend than anyone else ever has but right now I'd have to say you hurt me the worst. Yeah the people used to look at me like I had a disease and were afraid to come near me but your acting like I don't even exsist and that hurts a heck of a lot more."

I saw Nick look down at the table kind of ashamed, Joe had some weird expression on his face I couldn't quite tell what it was and Kevin was looking at me sympathetically while stealing glances at Macy.

"Lastly, Stella you were my best friend it felt like I'd known you for ages. I loved you as a sister yet you called me a slut in the hall and I didn't even kiss Joe. He isn't your boyfriend either, if you were going to kiss him you would have done it already so get over yourself. You look at Nick the same way you look at Joe only when he isn't watching and then your constantly flirting with Van Dyke, you have no right to acuse me of being anything but a friend." That was all I had to say so I walked away feeling really good, that was the first time I'd ever been the first to apologize or say what I was really feeling and I loved it. The rest of the day went by without any events I wasn't expecting them to come running back right away they needed time to think about what I had said. So I was just going to let some of the things simmer for awhile. When the day ended I wasn't ready to go home and there was something I'd been dying to do all day., I hadn't done it since before Ian came along and now seemed to be the perfect time to try.

The auditorium was big and I felt really small just standing there, everyone would have left by now so I had the place to myself. I made my way onto the stage and sat down in front of the baby grand piano I skimmed my fingers along the keys remembering all those years ago when I used to sit and play for hours.

It was like I never stopped playing my fingers moved across the keys effortlessly and the words I was singing tore through me taking parts of soul with it. I was playing the first song I learned on the piano, and the first song I'd ever sung. It was my favortie song and it felt so good to get lost in it once again.

_**Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't cha take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't cha love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be**_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
Just cant let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
All these days I feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
I can't stand by my side, ohh no  
Watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So many turns that I can't see  
Feel like a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I looked around tentaviley because I thought that before I started singing I heard a door open but I didn't see anyone. Until my eyes locked on his and flames spread across my face.

POV:

I'd never seen Grace so confident the way she strolled over to the table and told us all how it was made me want her that much more. It took extreme strength for her to do that, but she didn't even blink it was almost like seeing her mad and I never thought that possible. When she talked to me it felt like a slap across the face strangley I liked it, it took everything in me not to chase after her at that moment. The rest of the day I couldn't get the words out of my head, I wanted so badly to talk to her. I decided that I would go to her house after school, and I was on my way there when I heard music coming from the auditorium which was strange since everyone was gone.

Pushing open the door as quietly as I could I was surprised to see Grace sitting at the piano playing it skillfully. Never would I have guessed that she was this talented, I had no idea she could play. Then she opened her mouth and the piano was the least of the surprise, the words poured out of her as if she had been singing them her whole life. My jaw hit the floor when she got the chorus how did talent like this go unseen, Grace and I were going to have a long talk after this. At one point she just stopped, and was breathing heavily something told me not to move so I just sat there as quietly as I could. She finished the song and then she took a look around the room as if she were looking for something and that's when her eyes met mine.

"_How long have you been here?" _She muttered.

"Long enough!"

"_How much did you hear?"_

"All of it." She turned a bright red and I thought I saw tears in her eyes before she looked away. "Grace why didn't you tell us you could sing or play?"

"_I didn't know I could."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I stopped playing along time ago before highschool and I haven't sung for at least two years."_

"Your stuff should not.."

"_I know it was really bad I'm sorry, look I'm leaving ok!"_

"No that isn't what I was going to say! I was going to say that your music has to be heard! A talent like that should be shared! Please don't go I wanted to talk to you!"

"_Would you help me with a career in music?"_

"Yeah of course."

"_Ok so what did you want to talk about?"_

"Your poem actually, who was it about?" I don't know where the question came from because I wasn't even thinking about the poem but maybe someone was speaking for me.

"_I can't tell you. Besides don't you have like a girl to go chase after or something."_

"Oh ok I'll just go." Who ever was speaking for me was really screwing things up, I just came here to apologize.

"_No don't go, please don't leave!"_

"I'm not going anywhere." I was on the piano bench next to her now and the way she asked me not to leave told me that the poem didn't matter. I brushed the hair out of her face and placed my hand on her burning cheek. "I promise." When I promised not to leave, I was promising so much more I was promising to protect her, to stand by her side, to help her with music, and most importantly to love her. I pulled her closer to me, my hand still on her warm cheek, and I leaned in just before my lips touched hers my breath hitched and I felt a bolt of electricity. When she kissed me back the room started to spin nothing could have topped this moment. I was in love with Grace Davis and now nothing would take her away from me.

_**  
**_**Alright there you have it!!! The song obviously is a new one so use your imagination and pretend it came out about 17 years ago!!**


	16. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Alright now you get a look at what happened! Thanks for reading!! Check out my other stories right now I have a one shot that I'm pretty proud of and I'm working on two other stories called **

**Turn Right: Four years since a friendiversary has been celebrated and both avoiding one another at all costs, will they learn to love? Joe/Stella**

**As Long As We Both Shall Live: True love stories don't have endings they last forever, and sometimes it all starts with goodbye. JONAS.**

**DON'T OWN JONAS!**

GPOV:

Now the man in my dreams not only had a face but a name. His name was Joesph Adam Lucas and he was someone very special to me, in fact I could still feel his kiss on my lips. Right now though thinking about kissing him would have to wait because Stella, Macy and I were busy getting ready for prom. Stella made the dresses but I was in charge of doing hair, I pulled her hair into a lose side pony and curled a bunch of ringlets in it. Oh yeah after me and Joe got together, they all welcomed me back with open arms and everyone was ready to start life as of right now. Kevin and Macy were extremely happy, Nick and Stella were taking it really slow, and Joe and I were well we were just us.

As I walked down the stairs I saw everyone waiting, Joe watched every move I made and when I got to the last step he took my hand and told me that I was stunning. He didn't look so bad himself in fact he was gorgeous. Now though it was time to watch Stella come down she was wearing a red off the shoulder gown. I was wearing a dark purple, strapless, floor length gown with my hair pulled back into an elegant french twist. Macy was wearing a beautiful light blue a-line dress that probably had Kevin shaking in his boots. Tonight would be magical I felt it in the air, the laughter had only just begun as we entered the limo and I kissed the old Grace goodbye because for the first time in years I was truly happy with just being me.

**Sorry to all of you that wanted to see Grace with someone else but I tried writing it with Nick and Kevin and it just didn't work, some how I kept thinking about Joe's dream in the beginning, and his poem, plus he was the one who chased after her when she ran out so I couldn't see putting her with someone else! Love you all thanks for reading!**


End file.
